


Writober 2020: Tales of the Lost Ones

by Gwyndell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, POV First Person, Short Stories, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyndell/pseuds/Gwyndell
Summary: Сборник коротких рассказов для октябрьского челленджа.
Kudos: 6





	1. День 1 — “Я видел это снова”

**Author's Note:**

> Автор списка тем: @hh_abv в твиттере.
> 
> Как и в прошлый раз, ничего не планирую заранее, ничего не редактирую, кроме опечаток. Плывите, сосиски).
> 
> UPD. Написаны 25 рассказов из 31.

Каждый раз, как серые пенные волны накатывают на берег, мое дыхание на миг сбивается. Есть что-то тревожное в этом ритмичном, неустанном движении волн. Может быть, ощущение, что все повторяется вновь и вновь и будет повторяться вечно, становится здесь особенно сильным.

Как и всегда, она тихо подходит со стороны площади, полы ее длинного плаща полощутся на ветру, как старый потрепанный парус. Она садится рядом со мной на скамейку и молча прикуривает сигарету. Она будет молчать, пока я не заговорю первый. Как и всегда.

— Я видел это снова, — наконец, говорю я. — Прошлой ночью.

Она хмурится.

— Все тот же сон?

Я киваю.

— Ты снова убила меня там, во сне. Воткнула нож прямо под сердце, и, господи, каким горячим казалось лезвие. Просто раскаленным. Должно же быть наоборот, разве нет? Холодная сталь?

С неожиданным для самого себя злорадством я наблюдаю, как меняется выражение ее лица. Как оно становится напряженным, будто она пытается вспомнить что-то важное, но не может. Наконец, морщинки между ее бровей снова разглаживаются, она натужно улыбается.

— Но это же просто обычный сон. Ты жив и здоров, ты здесь. Или тебе видится в этом какой-то символизм?

— А тебе — нет? — усмехаюсь я.

— Послушай… я знаю, что причинила тебе боль. Но все это давно в прошлом. Я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь мучить меня?

Я не вижу смысла отвечать, просто внимательно смотрю на нее. Она стала еще бледнее, чем в прошлый раз, под глазами залегли темные круги. Сами глаза кажутся теперь больше и прозрачнее.

— Ты когда в последний раз спала? — спрашиваю я.

Она снова хмурится, да так и замирает с сигаретой в пальцах. Не может вспомнить.

Когда-нибудь она начнет догадываться. Может быть, когда увидит в зеркале, насколько заострились ее скулы. Может быть, когда случайно коснется меня и поймет, что мое сердце не бьется. А в какую-нибудь очередную встречу — я пока не знаю точно, когда это будет — я расстегну молнию толстовки и покажу ей кровь, сочащуюся из незаживающей раны на моей груди и насквозь пропитавшую футболку. Спрошу, зачем она сделала то, что сделала.

Не знаю, почему я все еще играю с ней в загадки, вместо того чтобы обрушить на нее карающее пламя, почему продолжаю ее жалеть, почему судьба связала нас так, что этот узел не распутать теперь и даже не разрубить, как ни пытайся.

Но я и не должен об этом думать.

В конце концов, это ее персональный ад. Не мой.


	2. День 2 — Свидание

Не то, чтобы это кафе оказалось совсем уж отвратительной дырой, но и приличным заведением я бы его тоже не назвал. И уж точно это было не то место, куда стоит приглашать девушку на первом свидании. Я бы не стал. У меня-то есть принципы.

Официантка, что принесла кофе, скользнула по мне незаинтересованным взглядом. Все правильно. Она не подумала, что же такой человек, как я, мог забыть в таком непритязательном кафе. Чтобы вписываться, нужно всего лишь вести себя так, словно ты на своем месте.

Столики стояли так близко друг к другу, что мне не приходилось даже напрягаться, чтобы расслышать все, о чем говорила парочка за соседним. Его работа, местное меню, скидки в магазине неподалеку, его мама, снова его работа. Похоже, беседа не клеилась.

Я слегка повернулся и наклонил голову, незаметно разглядывая их.

Ее звали Лиэнн. Красивое имя. У нее были светлые вьющиеся волосы и зеленые глаза, она работала медсестрой, любила “Битлз” и держала двух собак. Последние два факта я узнал вовсе не из разговора — этот тип и слова не давал ей вставить о себе.

Я следил за ней всю последнюю неделю. Она показалась мне очень милой, и я подумал, что из нее получится отличная Судья на ближайшее время. Не то, чтобы она могла как-то об этом узнать.

Ее сегодняшнего “кавалера” звали Джерри. Боже, что за дурацкое имя — “Джерри”? Кому вообще могло показаться хорошей идеей назвать сына именем мультяшной мыши?

Он работал автомехаником, жил с матерью и считал, что все на свете ему должны. По крайней мере, это следовало из его слов. Никто не ценил его достаточно. Никто не спешил повышать ему зарплату. Никто не заботился о нем, кроме мамы, да и та уже была немолода, не особенно здорова и потому не могла каждый день готовить его любимые блюда. Но, конечно, если он найдет настоящую, правильную девушку, все изменится.

Он вызывал у меня отвращение. Судя по выражению лица Лиэнн, у нее тоже.

Если ты проиграешь отбор, ты потерян для эволюции, Джерри. Стыдно этого не знать.

Последние полчаса он упорно пытался положить руку на колено Лиэнн под столом, а она отодвигалась все дальше, так что сидела уже почти в проходе. На его лице читалась скука. Я заметил, что он начал посматривать не только на часы, но и в сторону запасного выхода. Так-так. Неужели с тобой все настолько плохо, Джерри? Мелкий пройдоха.

Я знал, к чему все идет. Впрочем, мне это было только на пользу.

Я подозвал официантку и быстро расплатился за кофе, который так и не выпил. Вышел на улицу, отыскал взглядом переулок, ведущий на задворки здания, и завернул за угол.

Дверь запасного выхода вела сюда, в узкую подворотню, где стояли мусорные баки и висел знак с нарисованной сигаретой. Курилка для персонала. Однако сегодня был вечер пятницы, и вряд ли у них найдется много времени на курение.

Я прислонился к стене недалеко от двери и приготовился ждать.

Джерри выбежал минут через десять, на ходу поднимая воротник куртки. Меня он сначала не заметил.

— Сбегаем, не заплатив? — спросил я.

Он вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Черт!.. Вы меня напугали, мистер…

— Тебе и должно быть страшно, Джерри, — я сделал шаг к нему, — ведь сегодня ты был осужден.

— Ч-что? — он попятился. — Откуда вы?..

Конечно, для него все было кончено. Пока он глупо таращил свои испуганные глаза, всего одно движение — и я оказался у него за спиной.

Какое-то время он еще пытался бороться, а я все думал о том, что он не заслуживал бы такой женщины, как Лиэнн, даже если бы не сбежал, и даже если бы я не выбрал ее, чтобы судить недостойных. Такие беспринципные уроды, как он, не заслуживали ничего в этой жизни.

Но для меня его кровь была столь же хороша, как и любая другая.


	3. День 3 — Маяк

Почерневшие от времени деревянные ступени винтовой лестницы пронзительно скрипели под моими ногами. Удивительно, как они до сих пор не прогнили насквозь, подумал я. С каких пор сюда не заходила ни одна живая душа, с середины прошлого века?

Пахло здесь, как в прибрежной пещере. Затхлым воздухом, холодным камнем, морской солью и мхом. Но еще примешивались запахи многолетней пыли, ржавчины и промокшего дерева. Чуть раньше луч моего фонаря высветил целую гору различного барахла, сваленного внизу под лестницей. Я уже слышал, что смотритель любил собирать выброшенные морем на берег вещи.

Ключи от старого заброшенного маяка было не так-то просто получить. Я битый час распинался перед шерифом этой просоленной дыры, которую они здесь называют городом, про свою статью о крушении ”Маргарет Джонс” и насколько неоценимой помощью для меня станет журнал смотрителя, но здоровенный усатый коп все смотрел на меня, не моргая, пока его секретарша не спасла положение. Эта милая пожилая женщина просто поднялась из-за стола, уперла руки в боки и сказала: “Да ладно тебе, Марвин, дай ты мальчику ключи!”, и проблема была решена. Надо бы не забывать, что в маленьких городках слова старой леди имеют куда больший вес, чем все журналистские удостоверения, вместе взятые. И не удивляться, что никого, кроме меня, не волновал какой-то там корабль из Бостона, разбившийся у здешних берегов аж в тысяча девятьсот втором.

Однако горожан вполне себе волновал сам маяк. Администрация города порывалась снести его последние лет двадцать, но жители были против. Поговаривали, что этот маяк “притягивает потерянные души”, помогает погибшим в море добраться до берега и вернуться домой. Наверное, поэтому его закрыли и забросили, оставив вещи последнего смотрителя нетронутыми — из суеверия. И я готов был побиться об заклад, что из-за того же самого суеверия они не хотели пускать внутрь и меня.

Что, если я сам — потерянная душа, подумал я, поднимаясь все выше и выше по ступеням и улыбаясь своим мыслям. Что, если я давно уже мертв, и сила маяка привела меня сюда? Эта идея показалась мне забавной. В определенном настроении я даже смог бы убедить самого себя, что так и есть, если бы не был уверен, что я совершенно точно жив, да и дело тут вовсе не в маяке.

Комната смотрителя оказалась еще более захламленной, чем пространство внизу. Посередине круглого помещения стоял деревянный стол, на котором красовалась покрытая слоем пыли форменная фуражка, солдатская алюминиевая кружка и закупоренная древняя бутылка чего-то, что, кажется, когда-то было портвейном. Рядом стоял колченогий табурет, а у стены валялся скомканный спальный мешок, поросший мхом и плесенью. Всю оставшуюся площадь комнаты заполняли полки, полочки и стеллажи, заваленные разношерстным хламом. Были тут статуэтки из камня, костяные амулеты странной формы, склеенные вазы, кувшины с отбитыми ручками, многочисленные ящики и шкатулки, кривобокие модели кораблей, и, конечно же, книги.

Я кинулся к ближайшей стопке, стер кое-как слой пыли. Это оказались пресловутые журналы с записями смотрителя, которые на самом деле были мне не нужны. За ними виднелась другая стопка, и, чтобы до нее добраться, я скинул журналы на пол. Они загрохотали по старым истертым доскам, теряя страницы.

Снова не то. Опустившись на колени, я принялся копаться в ящиках, расставленных у стены. Там, в основном, были бутылки и старая полусгнившая одежда.

— Если вы ищете то, о чем я думаю, мистер Эллис, я бы посоветовал глянуть в сундуке, — прошелестел сиплый голос за моей спиной.

Я медленно поднялся на ноги и обернулся. Бледный небритый старик в ветхой гимнастерке сидел на табурете и буравил меня взглядом. Фуражка, до того лежавшая на столе, теперь оказалась водруженной на его седую голову. Поперек его шеи тянулся синюшный след от веревки. Вот уж кто точно был мертв.

— Смотритель Хоббарт, я полагаю? — спросил я, пытаясь дышать спокойно и размеренно, чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце.

Не то, чтобы я боялся его, видел я мертвецов и пострашнее. Просто запаниковал от неожиданности.

— Да уж не Пресвятая Мадонна! — воскликнул он и хрипло рассмеялся, но смех быстро перешел в прокуренный кашель.

— Вон в том сундуке? — уточнил я, кивая в сторону черного деревянного чудовища, задвинутого под стеллаж.

Смотритель утвердительно хмыкнул.

С трудом выдвинув тяжеленный грязный сундук, я откинул крышку, взметнув в воздух клочья пыли, и ахнул. Книга действительно была внутри, лежала на стопке поеденных молью лоскутных одеял.

Дрожащими руками я вытащил ее на свет, провел кончиками пальцев по мягкой кожаной обложке, выкрашенной в багрово-красный цвет. Линии более темной краски образовывали узор, смутно похожий на кричащее лицо. Я знал, что кожа была человеческой.

Я раскрыл книгу, заранее готовясь к худшему, но нет — она осталась в отличном состоянии, хоть и была старее, чем можно себе представить, хоть и явно намокла когда-то, а затем ее крайне неумело высушили. И тем не менее, чернила, которыми написаны были слова на древнем языке, даже не потекли.

Больше сотни лет назад Магистры, погибшие вместе с “Маргарет Джонс”, так и не довезли книгу до пункта назначения. Теперь мне выпала честь завершить начатое.

Я прижал к себе книгу — показалось, что она слегка шевельнулась и ее обложка стала теплее — и развернулся, собираясь уходить. Только наткнувшись взглядом на смотрителя, я вспомнил о его существовании.

— Вы не собираетесь мешать мне ее забрать? — спросил я его.

Старик покачал головой.

— Зачем? Может быть, если вы унесете отсюда эту… проклятую культистскую мерзость, для меня хоть что-нибудь изменится. Может быть, она даже меня отпустит, — проговорил он без особой надежды в голосе.

Я помолчал.

— Знаете, а вы мне очень помогли. Без вас я бы тут возился еще кучу времени.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся он, — не за что…

Крепко удерживая книгу одной рукой, я открыл ее, перелистнул несколько страниц, поводил пальцем по строчкам, отыскивая нужную. И прочел дюжину слов вслух, почувствовав дуновение прохладного ветра на лице, услышав тихий печальный стон духов, населяющих это место.

Я поднял взгляд от страницы и увидел, что смотритель исчез. Его упавшая фуражка катилась по полу, пока не уперлась в ножку стола.

— Не за что, — усмехнулся я.

Когда я покидал старый маяк, вечер уже превратился в ночь, а на небе взошел тонкий, как лезвие, месяц.

Я знал, что нужно убрать книгу в сумку, подальше от людских глаз. Но мне нравилось прижимать ее к сердцу, словно она была возлюбленной, потерянной когда-то и вновь обретенной.


	4. День 4 — Знаки (Голос Крови, часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рассказ из двух частей, продолжение - в следующей главе.  
> Осторожно, кровь и расчлененка.

Лошади нервничали всю дорогу, будто бы где-то на обочине рыскал дикий зверь, невидимый человеческому взору. Я их нисколько не винил. Я и сам был на грани.

С самого утра на душе у меня было муторно, и за завтраком я не смог съесть ни кусочка, еле-еле заставив себя выпить полчашки кофе с молоком. Мисс Стивенс тоже вела себя не совсем обычно, казалась притихшей и задумчивой.

Зато мистер Гилберт был в прекрасном расположении духа. Все долгие часы нашего путешествия в почтовой карете он напевал какую-то мелодию себе под нос, зачитывал вслух понравившиеся статьи из утренней газеты и как всегда искрометно шутил, не обращая внимания на наши с мисс Стивенс скорбные лица. При всем глубоком уважении к нему я пожалел, что не захватил с собой какую-нибудь книгу.

Прибыли на место мы уже под вечер, когда день клонился к закату, и были встречены одним из местных констеблей, от которого и узнали, что прямо перед нашим приездом обнаружили еще одно тело. Уже третье по счету.

— Так-так, наш убийца решил преподнести нам улик в подарок! — воскликнул Гилберт, в предвкушении потирая руки.

Я не был настроен столь оптимистично. Этот городок мне сразу не понравился. Пока мы шли по улице вслед за констеблем, жители рассматривали нас, как зверей в зоопарке, перешептывались про “детективов из Лондона” достаточно громко, чтобы я мог их слышать, но никто не подходил поприветствовать нас в открытую, кроме представителей закона. Совсем недалеко от столицы, а чувство такое, будто мы попали в средневековье.

К тому же, беспокойство здесь не просто витало в воздухе, оно казалось настолько густым, темным и вязким, что еще немного — и его можно было бы есть ложкой, как пудинг.

Местный инспектор по фамилии Грейсон встретил Гилберта буквально с распростертыми объятиями.

— Боже мой, знаменитый Джонатан Гилберт собственной персоной! — воскликнул он, неестественно долго пожимая ему руку. — Как я рад встрече! Добро пожаловать, джентльмены… и леди.

— Взаимно, инспектор! Позвольте представить моих ассистентов. Это мисс Эмили Стивенс и мистер Дэниел Райли, — Гилберт указал в нашу сторону.

Я рассеянно пожал руку инспектору, и пока все на ходу обсуждали, стоит ли даме смотреть на такой жуткий труп, я начал прислушиваться к другим, не принадлежащим обычным людям голосам, разлитым в воздухе. Для этого мне даже не пришлось концентрироваться — Голос Крови здесь вовсе не шептал, как чаще всего бывало. Он пронзительно вопил, словно безумная банши.

Зря Грейсон волновался насчет мисс Стивенс. Эта женщина обладала не только острым умом и памятью, как у ворона, но и поистине стальным желудком. Она стояла рядом с истерзанными останками и невозмутимо делала записи в блокноте, пока мистер Джонатан Гилберт, известный на всю Британию детектив, перегнувшись через невысокую кованую ограду цветника, расставался со своим завтраком. В других обстоятельствах эта картина показалась бы даже комичной.

Что касается меня, я просто-напросто не мог уложить в голове то, что видел перед собой. Мой слабый рассудок упорно отказывался воспринимать склизкие кровавые ошметки, выложенные по кругу на дорожке между клумбами, как нечто, что было ранее человеком, поэтому я смотрел на них отстраненно, будто на какой-то причудливый реквизит. Я предпочел считать, что мне повезло.

К тому же, у меня были проблемы иного порядка. В такой близости от останков крик казался настолько оглушительным, что у меня зазвенело в ушах и ужасно разболелась голова. Именно так я чувствовал насилие и жестокость. Там, где проливается кровь, всегда звучит ее Голос.

Довольно скоро Гилберт, приведя себя в порядок при помощи носового платка, принялся за осмотр трупа — как оказалось, бывшего при жизни каким-то пьянчугой — вместе с мисс Стивенс, Грейсоном и местным врачом, а я, краем уха прислушиваясь к их беседе, приступил к своему собственному расследованию, имеющему мало общего с обычным. Интересно, что бы сказал этот простой, как деревяшка, инспектор, если бы узнал, что его обожаемый мистер Гилберт обладает такой степенью свободомыслия, что прибегает к помощи медиума?

— Заметьте, крови подозрительно мало! — воскликнул Гилберт. — Я предполагаю, что часть ее куда-то слили, прежде чем… Ну-ка, гляньте! А тут след от крюка. Так убийца и содрал кожу…

Меня не слишком занимало само тело — в нем не осталось ничего, с чем я мог бы работать. Душа этого человека здесь не задержалась. Медленно обходя полудикий заросший сад по кругу, я пытался уловить что-нибудь, кроме оглушительного Голоса, поймать след убийцы, пока это еще было возможно.

Я наткнулся на след его эмоций неожиданно, у той части ограды, что была выложена кирпичной кладкой, и словно вступил в облако густого дыма, что тут же завернул меня в плотный кокон дыхания и шепота. К своему величайшему изумлению, я не смог опознать ни гнева, ни ярости, которых можно было бы ожидать от человека, совершившего настолько жестокое преступление. Не ощущалось также и безумия, и даже, чем черт не шутит, голода.

Только спокойное, прохладное, хорошо знакомое любому приличному человеку чувство. Чувство долга.

Особенно громкий шепот раздавался справа, смешиваясь с Голосом Крови, и, глянув в ту сторону, я невольно вздрогнул. На кирпичной стене прямо на уровне моих глаз был нарисован знак размером примерно с ладонь. По всей видимости, кровью.

Ломаные линии на нем соседствовали с символами солнца и луны, а фигура в центре показалась мне похожей на человека с оленьими рогами на голове, указывающего рукой налево. В той стороне виднелись заросшие плющом ворота, не слишком заметные на первый взгляд. Второй выход из сада.

Я коснулся засохшей крови кончиком пальца и уловил другие чувства. Уверенность. Благоговение. Ожидание.

— Мистер Гилберт! — крикнул я. — Посмотрите на это!

***

Позже мы нашли еще дюжину таких же символов неподалеку. Они словно уводили нас прочь от сада через окраину города и дальше, за его черту, где темнел затянутый туманной дымкой осенний лес.

— На данный момент я склонен предполагать, что наш убийца безумен, — рассуждал Гилберт, обращаясь к инспектору, который слушал его чуть ли не с раскрытым ртом, пока мы шли по присыпанной галькой дороге. — Прикажите кому-нибудь из своих людей проверить, не сбежал ли кто-нибудь из приюта умалишенных… И, похоже, нам придется прочесывать лес. Знаки явно указывают туда.

— Простите, могу я высказать мнение, сэр? — спросил я.

— Конечно, Райли, я слушаю.

— Я практически уверен, что он не сумасшедший.

— Но позвольте, это же очевидно! — возмутился Грейсон. — Разве нормальный человек стал бы творить… такое?

— Прошу меня извинить, но я думаю, что это ритуальное убийство, — сказал я, и мистер Гилберт обратил на меня заинтересованный взгляд, а мисс Стивенс сделала пометку в блокноте. Уже тише, чтобы не расслышал инспектор, я добавил: — Убийца считал, что поступает, как должно. Он словно… выполнял неприятную, но нужную обязанность. Во имя чего-то большего, чем он сам.

— Вы абсолютно в этом уверены? — Гилберт остановился и заглянул мне в глаза.

Я мог ошибиться, думал я. Это было возможно. Но все же… Какое-то смутное предчувствие свербило в моей раскалывающейся от боли голове. Оно говорило мне, что я прав, а я привык доверять предчувствиям.

— Да, — ответил я, — уверен.

— Значит, мы ищем некоего религиозного фанатика, скорее всего, язычника, прячущегося в лесу, — задумчиво проговорил Гилберт, поправляя шляпу. — Или, напротив, не прячущегося вовсе. Эти знаки наводят на мысль, что он сам хочет, чтобы мы его поймали. Может быть, он мучается чувством вины?.. Что ж, готовьтесь к походу в лес, господа. По всему выходит, что это неизбежно.

Его слова заставили меня вздрогнуть. Я снова посмотрел в сторону деревьев, и призрачный, леденящий душу шепот зазвучал так близко, словно я слышал его в своей собственной голове.  
…

Продолжение следует.


	5. День 5 — Посвящение (Голос Крови, часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение предыдущей главы.  
> Осторожно, еще больше крови и расчлененки.

В лес было решено идти на рассвете.

“Раз убийца совершает уже третье преступление здесь, в городе, значит, он живет поблизости и никуда не денется. В темноте мы все равно ничего не найдем, даже с фонарями”, — сказал инспектор.

Я не был уверен в его правоте, но не мне решать, как стражам порядка делать свою работу.

Мисс Стивенс осталась в городе ждать нашего с мистером Гилбертом возвращения. “Идите, поймайте это чудовище. Но я очень прошу вас обоих, будьте осторожны”, — сказала она на прощание. Мы клятвенно пообещали, что сделаем все, от нас зависящее.

С нами были инспектор Грейсон и четверо констеблей, один из которых вел на поводке собаку-ищейку. Пес выглядел пожилым, но еще вполне бодрым, и нервно поскуливал, нюхая воздух.

В лесу стоял тот особый утренний сумрак, что бывает только в октябре — золотисто-рыжий от первых рассветных лучей и осенней листвы, он казался теплым, несмотря на пронизывающе-холодный ветер и редкий белесый туман, липнущий к земле в низинах. Опавшие листья шелестели под нашими ногами, и им вторил тихий призрачный шепот, что оставался слышимым только для меня. Он звучал словно со всех сторон одновременно и изводил меня, не переставая, еще со вчерашнего вечера, от чего ночью я не мог спать.

Первую метку на дереве обнаружил Гилберт. Он взмахнул рукой, подзывая инспектора. Ствол старой осины был обернут полоской ткани, будто оторванной от чьей-то нижней рубашки, и на этой импровизированной ленте висел какой-то предмет. Инспектор Грейсон отцепил его, повертел в руках и показал нам. Это оказалась маленькая тряпичная кукла с прикрепленными к голове тонкими веточками, похожими на оленьи рога. На том месте, где у человека расположено сердце, у нее красными нитками были вышиты примитивные символы солнца и луны.

— Еще один знак! — воскликнул Гилберт. — Мы на верном пути!

— Не нравится мне, что мы пляшем под дудку преступника, — проворчал Грейсон и дал псу обнюхать куклу, после чего тот, коротко взвизгнув, потянул поводок, ведя нас вперед, в чащу.

— Не вешайте нос, инспектор! — Гилберт хлопнул инспектора по спине. — Мы его достанем! Нас много, и у вас есть револьвер.

Будто бы только сейчас вспомнив про оружие, Грейсон достал револьвер из кармана и дальше шел, держа его наготове. Я на всякий случай предпочел идти на приличном расстоянии от него.

Час блужданий по густеющему с каждым шагом лесу и еще две куклы спустя мы услышали звуки топора. Обычные, нормальные для леса звуки, вот только меня словно кольнуло дурным предчувствием, и Голос Крови проснулся, зазвенев в ушах, перекрывая нескончаемый шепот. Я схватил Гилберта под локоть.

— Осторожнее…

— Это он? Убийца? — тихо спросил тот, и все остановились.

— Пока не знаю, — признался я, — но здесь опасно.

Инспектор смотрел на нас, нахмурившись, и явно готов уже был задавать вопросы вроде “откуда этот странный молодой человек все знает”, но Гилберт приложил палец к губам и показал жестами, что нужно двигаться тихо в ту сторону, откуда шли звуки.

Мы старались ступать неслышно — и все равно, как мне казалось, хрустели ветками и шуршали листьями на весь лес. Неудивительно, что когда мы вышли на поляну, усеянную поленницами свежих дров, этот человек уже нас ждал, сидя на пне и опираясь на рукоять большого топора. Его широкое, поросшее светлой щетиной лицо будто раскололось надвое от усмешки.

— Полиция! — выкрикнул Грейсон, выходя вперед с револьвером. — Сэр, положите топор на землю, встаньте и поднимите руки!

Человек, одетый в пропыленные обноски, медленно поднялся во весь свой огромный рост, все еще держа топор в руке.

— Сэр, я повторяю…

Не обращая на инспектора и его оружие никакого внимания, он окинул взглядом остальных и остановился на мне.

— Здравствуй, чародей, — неожиданно мягким голосом проговорил он, глядя мне прямо в глаза. — Держись, уже недолго осталось.

Мое сердце пропустило удар, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Было такое чувство, словно я падаю, лечу в бездонную пропасть, и мне не за что ухватиться, чтобы остановить падение. На время я потерял дар речи и потому ничего ответить не успел.

Великан нечеловечески быстрым движением вскинул топор и метнул его в нашу сторону.

Меня словно окутал туман. Я слышал крики и странный глухой звук, видел, как упал на землю констебль, чей череп раскололся и взметнул шлейф кровавых брызг, когда топор прилетел ему в лицо.

Пронзительно визжа, пес сорвался с поводка и метнулся в лес — назад, в ту сторону, откуда мы пришли.

Затем раздался выстрел — но поздно, слишком поздно.

Все, кто остался, сорвались с мест и куда-то побежали, кто-то толкнул меня в спину:

— Быстрее, за ним! Уйдет!

Я тоже побежал вслед за всеми, вовсе не понимая, что делаю.

Деревья проносились мимо, ветки трещали под ногами, словно древние ломкие кости, впереди то и дело раздавались новые крики и выстрелы.

Рядом со мной бежал кто-то, кого раньше тут не было. Краем глаза я увидел всполох светлого, глянул и чуть не упал, споткнувшись о ветку.

Я остановился, и она остановилась тоже. Девушка с длинными распущенными волосами, одетая в льняной сарафан, смотрела на меня, прищурившись, и улыбалась. На ее голове был венок из переплетенных шипастых веток, украшенный оленьими рогами. От ее пристального, острого взгляда я испытал странное чувство, словно чьи-то тонкие ловкие пальцы влезли в мою голову и копаются там, вытаскивая на свет все мои мысли.

Радостно хихикнув, как ребенок, она развернулась и побежала прочь.

— Ведьма! — крикнул я. — Стой!

Я бросился за ней и понял слишком поздно, что в этом была моя ошибка.

Лес вокруг изменился, сделался темным, серым и неприветливым. Острые шипы царапали мои руки в кровь. Со всех сторон слышались голоса, но я не знал, звучат ли они наяву или только в моей голове. То и дело между стволами деревьев мелькали всполохи огней, но тут же терялись из виду. Ведьма все смеялась где-то впереди, но я никак не мог ее догнать.

Остановившись на миг, я вспомнил об остальных. О мистере Гилберте и полицейских. Я безнадежно отстал от них, и понятия не имел, как их теперь искать. Похоже, я заблудился, подумал я, но страх мой от этой мысли не сделался сильнее. Возможно, потому что сильнее было уже некуда. И все же, почему-то я продолжал идти вперед, даже когда слишком устал, чтобы бежать.

Я не понял, как так вышло, но за время моих блужданий настала ночь.

Когда я уже едва стоял на ногах, огни замерцали впереди, теперь не исчезая, и я почувствовал запах костра. Мне сделалось вдруг жарко, пот полил градом, словно меня била тяжелая лихорадка. На ходу я скинул плащ, бросив его прямо на землю, а затем и сюртук с жилетом, оставшись в рубашке. Голос Крови истошно кричал, другие призрачные голоса вторили ему, и не сразу через их завывания я услышал настоящий человеческий крик.

Я вышел на круглую поляну, по периметру которой горели высокие костры. То, что лежало возле этих костров… На этот раз я не мог себя обманывать. Кровью и требухой воняло, как на бойне. Я знал, кому принадлежали отрубленные части тел и вырванные внутренности. Знал и то, что кого-то из этих людей начали разделывать, пока они были еще живы. Души инспектора Грейсона и констеблей все еще присутствовали где-то рядом, среди дыма от костров, рыдая и умоляя о мести.

— Нет, господи, — прошептал я и слезы потекли из моих глаз. — Пожалуйста, нет...

В самом центре поляны, прибитый к земле копьем с черным деревянным древком, лежал человек. С него содрали всю кожу и отрубили кисти обеих рук, копье пробило его живот и, скорее всего, перебило позвоночник. Он был похож на окровавленную куклу, пришпиленную иглой бабочку. Но он все еще был жив и кричал, хрипло и отрывисто. Его культи загребали землю, пытаясь до чего-то дотянуться, и каждое движение причиняло ему новые муки.

Он заметил меня и на мгновение затих.

— Дэниел, — прохрипел он, — помоги… мне…

Я узнал этот голос. Шатаясь, как пьяный, я подошел ближе и упал рядом на колени.

— Матерь божья… мистер Гилберт… господи, что они сделали с вами?

Меня трясло от рыданий.

— Я… я помогу вам, я что-нибудь придумаю! — сказал я. — Найду врача и приведу его сюда!

— Нет, послушай… ты должен… это прекратить, — с трудом проговорил он.

— Прекратить что?

— Мою боль. Пожалуйста… прошу тебя.

Я увидел, куда он смотрел и до чего пытался дотянуться все это время. Нож с изогнутым лезвием будто сам лег мне в руку.

— Но… я не смогу.

— Ты должен.

Краем глаза я видел, как вокруг начали двигаться тихие, размытые силуэты людей, окружая нас кольцом. Я слышал пение без слов, будто множество голосов мурлыкало в унисон красивую печальную мелодию.

Слезы застилали мне глаза. Я занес нож, глубоко вдохнул и одним быстрым движением перерезал ему горло.

Раздался дружный вздох ликования.

Один из силуэтов приблизился, наклонился и подставил деревянную чашу, собирая хлынувшую из раны кровь. Я поднял голову. Это была та самая ведьма, за которой я гнался через лес. Она снова улыбнулась.

Я огляделся. Меня окружало несколько десятков людей, что образовали живое кольцо, держась за руки, и пели. Я увидел того самого человека с топором, узнал его по росту и фигуре — теперь на нем был черный колпак палача, скрывающий лицо. Несколько мужчин в мантиях с капюшоном раскачивались в такт мелодии. Мне показалось, что ранее я видел их среди горожан. Остальные были женщинами — ведьмами в венках с оленьими рогами. Они притопывали босыми ногами, создавая ритм, и земля отзывалась низким, успокаивающим гулом.

Песня словно гипнотизировала меня. Мои слезы высохли, и я не мог пошевелиться. Перед глазами плясали огненные круги.

Кто-то из стоявших за спиной схватил меня за волосы на затылке и дернул мою голову назад. Все вокруг расцепили руки и вскинули их вверх, выкрикнули хором какие-то слова и затихли. Ведьма почти ласково погладила меня по щеке, а затем схватила цепкими пальцами за подбородок и поднесла чашу с кровью к моим губам. Какой-то частью рассудка я все еще думал, что хочу вырваться, сбежать, но ни моя душа, ни мое тело больше не подчинялись этим мыслям. Кровь, горячая и соленая, не вызывала отвращения, когда я ее пил.

Наконец, пришло понимание: они привели меня сюда, выбрали меня. Меня и мой дар.

Все в круге радостно закричали. Ведьма отбросила опустевшую чашу, наклонилась ко мне и поцеловала легким касанием губ, словно ставила печать на договоре.

Потом все снова запели, кто-то принялся танцевать, хлопая в ладоши. Я вдыхал полной грудью воздух, в котором как будто было больше дыма, чем самого воздуха, и в моих глазах начало темнеть.

Сознание, наконец, покинуло меня.

***

Когда я проснулся, то обнаружил, что уже рассвело. Спал я прямо на земле, на подгнивших листьях. Все мое тело ломило, дышать было тяжело и пить хотелось просто ужасно. Поляна опустела, остались только следы от кострищ, зола и подозрительные бурые пятна, отдаленно напоминающие кровь. Мой плащ и жилет лежали неподалеку, сюртук я так и не нашел.

Я бы подумал, что мне все это приснилось, если бы не чувствовал на губах соленый металлический привкус, и если бы мои руки и рубашка не были полностью покрыты засохшей кровью.

Одевшись, я медленно побрел обратно, в сторону города — откуда-то я точно знал, куда нужно идти. Я пока не думал о том, какую историю буду рассказывать. Ложь придет сама собой. Пока я просто прислушивался к тем изменениям, что со мной произошли.

Голос Крови звучал теперь не снаружи, а внутри меня, в самом сердце, наполняя меня силой, что просила выхода, рвалась наружу. Но при этом в моем сознании поселилось странное безразличие, которого я раньше за собой не замечал.

Я прикрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и снова прислушался. Шепот леса был не просто неразборчивым шумом. Я начал различать слова.


	6. День 6 — Двойник

Говорят, встретить своего двойника — плохая примета. Это грозит несчастьями, а может быть, даже смертью. А еще, если совсем не повезет, двойник может сжить тебя со свету и занять твое место. По крайней мере, так говорят.

И с того самого момента, как я увидел его в первый раз, я знал, что ничего уже не будет, как прежде.

Я стоял у светофора на пешеходном переходе, ожидая, когда цвет сменится на зеленый. Шел проливной дождь, а я, конечно же, не взял с собой зонт, и целые потоки холодной воды заливались мне прямо за шиворот и текли по спине. Есть та грань, после которой тебе становится все равно, ведь ты уже и так промок до нитки, и что тебе, в самом деле, терять? К тому моменту эту грань я уже давно перешел, и потому спокойно озирался по сторонам, оставив попытки втянуть голову в плечи и прикрыться воротником. Я увидел свое отражение в витрине ювелирного магазина — из-за стекающей по стеклу дождевой воды черты лица были размытыми, но все еще узнаваемыми. А потом…

Сначала я подумал, что у меня двоится в глазах. За спиной моего отражения возникло еще одно, точь-в-точь такое же. Только в темном плаще и с зонтом.

Я обернулся, и несколько секунд мы просто таращились друг на друга, не веря своим глазам. Наконец, он рассмеялся.

— Чтоб мне провалиться! — воскликнул он. — А я был уверен, что у меня нет брата-близнеца!

Я не знал, что сказать. Его эта ситуация явно забавляла, меня же поглотил противный, липкий страх, от которого к горлу тут же подступил комок.

— Кажется, мы пропустили светофор, — все-таки проговорил я ослабевшим голосом.

А еще — что мне пора идти. На самом деле я никуда не спешил, просто собирался прогуляться в парке, но мне хотелось поскорее избавиться от него. Казалось, каждую секунду, что мы находимся рядом, что-то во вселенной необратимо меняется к худшему.

Он всучил мне свою визитку. “Кэмерон Прайс, адвокат” — было написано на ней. Название конторы, личный и рабочий телефон, адрес офиса. Я соврал, что, конечно же, позвоню, и мы обязательно “пропустим по кружечке”.

Я надеялся, что больше никогда его не увижу, и вообще, хотел забыть это происшествие, как страшный сон, но не тут-то было.

С того дня я натыкался на него постоянно. То видел его силуэт в толпе возле метро, то на другой стороне улицы, то, как в тот раз, в случайном отражении. Чаще всего он меня не замечал, но иногда, когда это все же случалось, радостно махал рукой и подбегал, чтобы поздороваться. И посетовать, что я ему так и не позвонил. Я всегда ссылался на то, что у меня совсем нет времени, и “может быть, в другой раз”.

Но что хуже всего — я то и дело встречал людей, которые принимали меня за него. Как-то в кофейне ко мне подошла незнакомая девушка, назвала меня “Кэмерон” и спросила, как у меня дела и почему я не пишу. Пришлось расстроить ее, что я — не он. В другой раз какой-то рыжий парень окликнул меня возле магазина, и был несказанно удивлен, когда понял, что ошибся. А пожилая женщина, которая подсела ко мне в метро и начала рассказывать, как жизнь у ее сестры, называя меня “мистер Прайс”, даже не сразу поверила, что это все не шутка. У меня начало создаваться впечатление, что каждый третий человек в этом проклятом городе был с ним знаком.

Один раз он сам мне позвонил, в три часа ночи. Я не помнил, чтобы давал ему свой номер телефона.

— Знаешь, мне не с кем больше поговорить… — сказал он.

Я мог бы положить трубку, но зачем-то продолжал слушать. Он рассказывал про работу, про клиентов, про сложное дело, за которое ему пришлось взяться.

— Этот парень, которого я защищаю в суде… Он убил шесть человек. Представляешь себе, как я счастлив?

Я просто слушал его, иногда подтверждая, что да, я все еще здесь.

После той ночи все окончательно пошло наперекосяк. Я постоянно находился в состоянии темной, гнетущей тревоги и не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Посреди ночи я просыпался от ощущения, словно в моей комнате кто-то есть, но это всегда оказывалось просто сном. Я чувствовал, что скоро что-то произойдет, что-то трагическое и непоправимое, но никак не думал, что все случится так, как случилось.

О его смерти я узнал из новостей, и еще долго сидел, тупо уставившись в стену. Обезумевший клиент, тот самый убийца, бросился на него с ножом для бумаг. Вот и все.

Только тогда я догадался поискать информацию про моего двойника в сети. Ни родителей, ни жены, ни дальних родственников. Куча невероятно довольных клиентов. Кажется, этот парень жил работой, она же его и прикончила.

Я не хотел идти на похороны, чтобы не напугать до полусмерти кого-нибудь из его знакомых. Вместо этого я нашел его адрес в сети и решил наведаться туда. Я не знал, зачем, просто действовал по наитию.

Ключ от двери его квартиры лежал под ковриком, и я попал внутрь тихо и незаметно, словно вовсе и не был здесь чужаком.

Наша память — забавная штука. Иногда она убеждает нас, что все было ровно так, как нам хотелось бы помнить. И теперь я думал вот о чем. До той секунды, когда я увидел в витрине наши с ним отражения, искаженные каплями воды — было ли у меня лицо?

Я смотрел на себя в большое зеркало в его квартире, полной его вещей и осколков его жизни, на этот раз по-настоящему смотрел. И видел, как мои черты теряют цвет, расплываются и смазываются, словно смытые дождем.


	7. День 7 — Отель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Где-то здесь неподалеку пробегали "Американские боги" Нила Геймана). Не то, чтобы это был полноценный фанфик, скорее, эти две вселенные находятся рядом друг с другом).  
> ...

Подсвеченная вывеска над дверью сообщала: “Отель “Мунлайт”. Здесь вам всегда рады!” Но чтобы попасть внутрь, мне пришлось налечь на тяжеленную скрипучую дверь всем своим весом. Видимо, рады тут все же были не всем.

В вестибюле горели мягким желтоватым светом три небольшие люстры, все было отделано теплым коричневым деревом и молочного цвета мрамором. Неплохо для частного отеля в захудалом городке, подумала я.

Я потрясла мокрыми волосами, стряхивая капли дождевой воды прямо на дорогой паркет. Большая черная собака, лежавшая в углу, подняла голову и посмотрела, как мне показалось, с укоризной.

— Добрый вечер, что вам угодно? — поприветствовала меня женщина за стойкой. Лет сорок с небольшим, красивые правильные черты, иссиня-черные волосы, кулон с лунным камнем поблескивает в воротничке темной блузки.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала я, — мне хотелось бы снять номер на ночь.

— Простите, но, к сожалению, сейчас все либо занято, либо забронировано, — она слегка наклонила голову, внимательно разглядывая меня, мое промокшее пальто и волосы, с которых все еще капала вода.

В ее голосе звучало больше снисходительной насмешки, чем сожаления. Она смотрела снизу вверх — на меня все смотрят снизу вверх, кроме самых высоких мужчин, так уж повезло с ростом — но казалось, что ее это не смущало.

— Вот как? Но это же довольно большой отель для такого города, у вас должны быть запасные комнаты. Могу я поговорить с владельцем?

— Я и есть владелица, — улыбнулась она, и теперь почему-то на ее лице читалось чуть больше уважения.

— Послушайте, — я оперлась на стойку и постаралась изобразить самое проникновенное выражение лица, на которое способна, — там жуткий ливень с грозой, и, кажется, вот-вот начнется ураган, на дворе ночь, я провела за рулем уже семь часов и в моей машине сдох обогреватель. Я готова спать даже на коврике с собакой, только не в этой промерзлой консервной банке, где за ночь скорее отморожу ноги до костей, чем высплюсь. У меня все в порядке с деньгами. Уверена, что-нибудь можно придумать.

Она ненадолго задумалась, глядя в пространство куда-то за моей спиной. В тишине громко тикали часы.

Наконец, она вздохнула и снова улыбнулась.

— Знаете, в один из забронированных номеров въедут только утром. Я могу вас пустить, но до восьми часов утра и не более. И при выполнении ряда условий.

— Замечательно! Каких условий?

— Во-первых, оплата вперед, — проговорила она, снимая с одного из крючков на стене ключи. — Во-вторых, вы ни в коем случае не должны беспокоить других постояльцев. У нас много… как бы это сказать… эксцентричных клиентов. Какие бы звуки вы ни услышали из других номеров, не нужно на них реагировать. Ну и в-третьих, не бродите ночью по отелю за пределами своего этажа. Мы как раз ремонтируем пол, и не хотелось бы, чтобы вы подвернули ногу и потом подали на нас в суд. Вам все ясно?

— Да, абсолютно! Меня все устраивает, — подтвердила я и полезла в карман за бумажником, и она, кивнув, положила ключи на стойку. — Я все равно собираюсь всю ночь спать, а наутро сразу уеду. Спасибо вам.

— Не стоит благодарности, — ее улыбка сделалась еще шире и от того показалась немного хищной. — Хорошей вам ночи!

***

Я сидела на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и прислушивалась. Из коридора раздавались скрипы и сдавленный смех, будто кто-то очень маленький, вроде трехлетнего ребенка, очень быстро пробежал несколько раз туда-сюда. Потом все стихло. Следом раздались другие звуки, как будто бы чьего-то тяжелого, очень хриплого дыхания, раздувающего огромную грудную клетку великана. И снова тишина.

Я пока не была уверена, что конкретно из себя представляло это место, но у меня от него волосы чуть не вставали дыбом.

Человек, которого я искала и по следу которого проехала сотни миль, находился где-то здесь, в этом отеле, я это точно знала. Оставалось только его найти.

Стараясь не шуметь, я влезла в ботинки, набросила пальто и, осторожно повернув дверную ручку, вышла в коридор.

Там было пусто, слабые лампочки эпилептически моргали с каждым ударом молнии снаружи. Неожиданно дверь в противоположном конце коридора хлопнула.

Ступая как можно тише, я устремилась туда. Дернула дверь — не заперто. Но, к моему изумлению, за дверью оказалось что-то вроде крохотного чулана, в котором совершенно точно никого не было.

— Черт-те что, — проговорила я вслух.

Я прикрыла дверь, и тут же услышала из-за соседней звуки птичьего пения.

Эта дверь тоже оказалась не заперта. Большая и неожиданно светлая комната была заполнена сверху донизу птичьими клетками, и все эти птицы щебетали вразнобой, создавая настоящий гвалт. Никаких людей здесь не обнаружилось.

Я подошла к следующей двери, дернула ручку. В этой комнате, обитой багрово-красным бархатом, мне, наконец, встретились люди. Маленькая, мертвенно бледная девочка сидела за столом и кормила с ложки огромного, одетого в полосатую пижаму толстяка с лицом младенца. В суповой тарелке, стоящей на столе, что-то шевелилось. При моем появлении оба жильца молча уставились на меня.

— Извините, — пробормотала я и вышла.

За следующей дверью оказалось что-то, что я сначала приняла за оранжерею — все было заполнено растениями с крупными сочными листьями, в воздухе пахло электричеством и влажной землей. Вот только ощущение огромного пространства впереди не могло быть поддельным. Неожиданно какой-то человек с вытаращенными от паники глазами, одетый в костюм защитного цвета, выбежал из зарослей, мельком глянул на меня и побежал дальше. Не тот человек, который мне нужен.

Закрыв эту дверь и подойдя к той, что справа от нее, я сразу поняла — вот оно. Он здесь. Ни с чем не сравнимый запах тухлой мертвечины пробивался даже в коридор.

Я подобралась и рывком распахнула дверь. Узкая длинная комната, похожая скорее на светлый, выкрашенный белой краской тоннель, уходила на сотни метров вперед и заканчивалась другой такой же дверью на противоположном конце.

Он был там, спокойно брел к своей цели, но тут обернулся и увидел меня. Я заметила, что кожа на его лице уже стала серой и начала сходить пластами.

Громко вскрикнув от ужаса, он кинулся бежать, я сорвалась с места и побежала за ним.

Не успела я самую малость — он был уже слишком близко к концу тоннеля. Дверь захлопнулась прямо у меня перед носом и оказалась крепко запертой. Я дернула ручку посильнее, потом налегла на дверь плечом, толкнула со всей силы, на которую сейчас была способна. Бесполезно.

По всему выходило, что я не справлюсь, оставаясь под личиной человека, и я позволила маске сползти.

Моя голова тут же уперлась в потолок, а тоннель показался крохотным, словно нора. Тяжелая ткань моего длинного одеяния заскребла по полу. Я прижала ладонь к двери, и та начала гнить, чернея на глазах под моим касанием. Еще миг — и она распахнулась.

Прямо передо мной тянулось серое, лишенное цвета, безжизненное побережье. Справа бурлили волны мертвого, как пустыня, моря, слева высилась насыпь высотой в три моих роста. То, что я сначала приняла за песок, на деле оказалось пеплом. Он скрипел под ногами при каждом моем шаге, почти как снег. Где-то вдалеке высились башни такого же серого, как пепел, города.

Этот мир умирал, но без войн и сражений — его агония была медленной, неспешной и ленивой. Времени до конца оставалось еще очень много.

Моя цель неслась сломя голову далеко впереди, и я собралась уже броситься вслед.

— Эй, сине-белая… как-там-тебя! — раздался голос с вершины насыпи. — Я же просила не трогать постояльцев! Жаль, не признала тебя сразу.

Я подняла взгляд от пепла под ногами и посмотрела наверх. Это была она, хозяйка дверей, повелительница перекрестков. Теперь она была одета в темную длинную мантию, ее волосы цвета крыла ворона развевались на горячем ветру, а у ног щерились зубастыми пастями две огромные черные собаки.

Конечно же, она знала мое имя, но почему-то не хотела его произносить. Скорее всего, из осторожности. Она не могла не понимать, что я вовсе ее не боюсь.

— Этот человек тебе не принадлежит! — воскликнула я.

— Нет, но он заплатил за проход, — она пожала плечами. — И цена была немалой.

На самом деле она не слишком-то хотела со мной связываться, поняла я. Ей просто нужна была веская причина, чтобы отступить. Голос разума.

— Послушай, нам с тобой делить нечего, — сказала я, вскинув подбородок. — Наши судьбы не пересекаются. Этот человек — беглец. Он сбежал от смерти, но она не оставит его. Он уже начал разлагаться, скоро он обезумеет и начнет кидаться на других. Представь, что будет, если он кого-то заразит. Все эти люди, — я взмахнула рукой в сторону далекого города, — они, по-твоему, тоже должны заплатить?

Она замерла, разглядывая что-то на линии горизонта. Возможно, даже за ней.

— Хорошо. Будь по-твоему, — вздохнула она. — Иди, куда шла. В конце концов, я не обещала ему защиту после того, как он переступит порог. Но учти, этот портал открывался только в одну сторону.

— Ничего, — усмехнулась я, — я сама найду дорогу домой.

Она исчезла, словно растаяла в воздухе, а я устремилась вперед, через пепел и морскую соль, в сторону города, сложенного из серых камней, где собирался скрыться мой потерянный узник.

Он мог бы спрятаться от кого угодно, но только не от меня.


	8. День 8 — Ведьмин час

Я распахиваю глаза. Сердце стучит, как бешеное, дышать тяжело, словно мою грудную клетку сдавило в тисках, во рту пересохло. Я с трудом сажусь на кровати и протягиваю руку к стакану с водой, что стоит на тумбочке.

На часах три ноль четыре.

Моя покойная мать говорила, что если просыпаешься посреди ночи вот так, будто на твоей груди кто-то сидит — это значит, ведьма пытается украсть твою душу. Она говорила много разного, но, что самое удивительное, часто была права.

Я чувствую это уже неделю. Скрюченные, острые, словно шипы, пальцы копаются в моем сердце, ищут, за что бы ухватиться. Пытаются найти мою душу, теперь я точно уверен.

И я знаю, кто такая эта ведьма. Соседка, что недавно сюда переехала, на первый взгляд кажется милой, все время мне улыбается, но я уже понял, что она себе на уме. Ничего у нее не выйдет.

Об этом никто не подозревает, но моя душа давно уже продана, вырвана, заперта за семью печатями и принадлежит вовсе не мне. Тот, кто ею владеет, гораздо древнее, чем земля под ногами, чем деревья и ночное небо, чем космос и звезды, и Он не потерпит посягательств на свое имущество. Не гляди в бездну, маленькая ведьма, иначе бездна взглянет на тебя.

Вроде бы только что я был здесь, сидел и пил воду из стакана, а теперь — плаваю в темной пустоте и смотрю на свое тело со стороны. Вижу, как оно встает с кровати, кренясь на один бок, растет, раздувается, трансформируется в нечто иное. Длинные извивающиеся щупальца рвутся из его груди, тянутся наружу, и вот оно уже шлепает прочь из квартиры, тяжело переваливаясь, на лестничную клетку и до самой соседской двери.

Звонок прорезает ночную тишину.

— Откройте, пожалуйста, это я. Извините, что так поздно… Мне нужна помощь.

Его голос все еще звучит в точности как мой. Лучше бы ей не смотреть в глазок. Правда, не надо.


	9. День 9 — Портреты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение истории из дней 4 и 5 ("Голос Крови"). Без нее, скорее всего, будет ничего не понятно.  
> ...

На каминной полке выстроились разномастные рамки — фотоснимки, карандашные автопортреты, один старый дагеротип, стоявший под таким углом, что изображение превращалось в негатив. “Выставка его тщеславия”, — сказали бы другие, но мы, те, кто знал Джонатана Гилберта близко, понимали, что это почти театральное самолюбие тоже было частью той эксцентричности, что делала его уникальным. Как его собственные портреты заполонили гостиную его дома, также и сама его личность наполняла особым смыслом все, чего касалась. Теперь смысл этот ушел из мира, похороненный вместо тела, которого так и не нашли.

Джонатан был последним в роду, и никого не удивило, что в своем завещании он все оставил нам — мне, Дэниелу и супругам Синклер, что работали в этом доме еще до его рождения. Так я стала хозяйкой увитого плющом старого поместья, в котором он жил, работал и сдавал нам, своим ассистентам, комнаты. Конечно же, я позволила другим остаться. Я вообще не собиралась ничего здесь менять. Особенно учитывая, что отдельным пунктом в завещании он просил нас продолжить его дело.

Разбирая стопки его бумаг в гостиной, я ловила себя на том, что то и дело бросаю взгляд на ряд черно-белых лиц на портретах, что все были его лицом, и пытаюсь понять, что он чувствовал в те моменты, когда были сделаны снимки или рисунки. Наверное, это единственный доступный мне способ воскрешения мертвых.

Я всегда, с самого рождения, испытывала трудности с эмоциями других людей. Нет, не с сочувствием. С распознаванием их по выражениям лиц. Если дело не касалось отчетливо радостного смеха или слез горя, все эти нахмуренные брови, приподнятые или опущенные уголки рта, по-разному расположенные морщинки возле глаз и прочие вещи, что трактовались другими интуитивно, для меня оставались загадкой, будто бы я помимо своей воли участвовала в игре, правила которой объяснили всем, кроме меня. Это стало одной из тех наук, которым мне пришлось учиться.

“Представь, что это театр”, — говорил мой старый учитель, мистер Блэр. — “На стене за сценой развешаны маски, и каждый актер выбирает и надевает ту, что выражает нужное настроение. Представь, что все эти маски подписаны. Что написано на них? Если не знаешь — спроси и запомни”.

С восьми лет я зарисовывала лица в альбом, подписывая рядом с каждым наброском, что означает то или иное выражение. Чуть приподнятые брови — удивление, искривленная линия губ — насмешка. Со временем эмоции становились все сложнее и тоньше, приобретали множество оттенков, и точно так же, как человек, сознательно выучивший чужой язык, может писать на нем грамотнее, чем небрежный носитель, я научилась различать детали даже лучше, чем те, кто полагался на интуитивное знание. Дьявол в деталях. Как и всегда.

Но иногда бывает так, что наши собственные чувства и мысли искажают картину, меняют ее. Потому что теперь, разглядывая уверенного в себе, широко улыбающегося Джонатана на снимках, мне казалось, что я вижу на его лице скрытый ужас как печать неизбежности. Будто бы он уже тогда мог предвидеть свою судьбу.

Во дворе залаяла собака, и через какое-то время входная дверь хлопнула так, что одна из маленьких рамок на каминной полке упала. Вернулся Дэниел.

В последнее время он часто где-то пропадал, возвращаясь то подавленным, то донельзя воодушевленным, запирался у себя в комнате и, похоже, разговаривал сам с собой. А когда все же выходил к завтраку или к ужину, то казался отстраненным и безразличным ко всему, будто мысленно был где-то очень далеко. Я не собиралась его осуждать. В конце концов, каждый из нас переживает горе, как может. Когда я спросила, будет ли он готов к работе, если таковая найдется, он заверил меня, что да.

Я поднялась с кресла, чтобы поставить рамку на место, а когда обернулась, увидела, что Дэниел нерешительно мнется на пороге гостиной. Он был бледен, волосы в беспорядке, но черный траурный костюм выглядел так, будто он надел его только что, а не проходил в нем весь день.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Стивенс, — тихо проговорил он.

— Эмили, — в очередной раз поправила его я. — И вам доброго вечера, Дэниел.

Я всегда терпеть не могла формальные обращения. Они ассоциировались со школой-интернатом для девочек, с холодными каменными стенами, сквозняком в темных коридорах, тенями по углам, вечно замерзшими пальцами. И людьми, столь же холодными, как эти стены. “Мисс Эмили Камилла Стивенс, прекратите себя так вести!” Но, конечно, все привыкли к формальностям гораздо больше, чем мне бы хотелось.

— Эмили… — повторил он за мной. — Я вам не помешаю?

— Нисколько. Проходите, сейчас Миртл принесет чай.

Он прошел в комнату, но не спешил садиться, так и остался стоять, положив руку на спинку кресла. На его лице застыло такое выражение, будто в его душе происходила борьба. Я замерла возле камина.

— Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить с вами, — сказал он.

Глядя на него, я в очередной раз отметила, насколько он изменился. Он был почти на пять лет младше меня, и раньше это казалось заметным — в нем сквозили остатки юношеской беззаботности, чуждые для меня. Но теперь его взгляд стал серьезнее, осанка прямее и под глазами залегли такие же тени неспящего от бесконечных навязчивых идей человека, как и у меня. Трагедия уравняла нас, поставила на одну ступень и обрезала все лишнее.

И еще… Раньше мне казалось, что его глаза были голубыми, а не зелеными, цвета лесного мха. Но я не знала, решила ли моя память, обычно превосходная, сыграть со мной злую шутку, или же человеческие глаза действительно могли в одночасье изменить свой цвет.

— Поговорить о чем-то важном и неприятном, верно? — уточнила я. — Господи, Дэниел, неужели вы что-то еще вспомнили… о той ночи?

“О ночи, когда некий монстр, которого язык не повернется назвать человеком, убил Джонатана и еще пятерых и унес трупы неизвестно куда, так что мы даже не можем их похоронить”, — могла бы сказать я, если бы хотела довести нас обоих до нервного срыва. Но я не хотела.

— Нет, — слегка нахмурился он. — Я уже рассказал все, что видел, и вряд ли смогу что-то вспомнить. Большую часть ночи я провел без сознания.

Прямой напряженный взгляд глаза в глаза, чуть дольше, чем следовало бы — ложь. Он лгал, и я собиралась сделать вид, что поверила.

— На самом деле, я сейчас скажу кое-что, что вам не понравится, — продолжал он. — Я помню, как непросто поначалу было вам, человеку с научным мышлением, принять все, что связано с моим даром медиума…

Он замолчал, видимо, ожидая от меня какого-то подтверждения.

— Да, — кивнула я, — но только поначалу. Научное мышление заключается вовсе не в том, чтобы держаться за свою картину мира до победного конца. Куда правильнее будет принимать бесспорные доказательства и адаптировать свои взгляды. Доказательств у меня было предостаточно.

— Значит, вы готовы доверять мне и не станете отметать то, что может показаться… нежелательным?

— Без веских причин — не стану.

— Хорошо…

Он задумчиво осмотрелся, проследив взглядом парад портретов у меня за спиной, потом снова заглянул мне в глаза.

— Так вот. Он не ушел, Эмили. Он вернулся сюда, в свой дом, вместе с нами, и он все еще здесь.

Его слова, прозвучавшие в полной тишине, показались настолько неуместными, что я не сразу смогла осознать их смысл.

— То есть… Джонатан? — ахнула я.

За спиной раздался стук и я судорожно обернулась. Портреты попадали со своей полки на пол, все до единого.

Не успела я ничего сказать, как что-то грохнуло и порыв холодного ветра ударил мне в спину. Окно распахнулось, и теперь бумаги из стопок на столе, которые я разбирала весь вечер, разлетелись по всей гостиной.

Дэниел, казалось, даже не шелохнулся.

— Вот именно, — проговорил он. — Его дух в этом доме. И, кажется, он не намерен его покидать.

В гостиную вбежал Генри, дворецкий, и бросился с причитаниями закрывать окно, сетуя на проклятую погоду. Мы с Дэниелом так и стояли, глядя на рассыпанные бумаги под нашими ногами.

— Что ему нужно? — тихо спросила я. — Чтобы мы отомстили?

— Нет. Думаю, он просто хочет… остаться.

“Остаться”. Слово пронеслось в моей голове, вызывая сотни ярких, теплых ассоциаций. Но ни одна из них не прикладывалась к тому, с чем мы имели дело. Не было ни одной записи, ни одного правила, ни одного рисунка в альбоме, что подготовили бы меня к этому.

Пришла пора адаптации, поняла я. И на этот раз она будет куда более болезненной.


	10. День 10 — Кукурузное поле

Высокие темные стебли тянулись так высоко, что оканчивались где-то над нашими головами. Листья шелестели при каждом шаге и отбрасывали в лучах наших фонариков странные угловатые тени, похожие на механических чудовищ.

Мы шли между рядами, той же тропой, что и в предыдущие ночи, но идти все равно было тяжело, будто за день примятые и поломанные стебли вырастали заново. Особенно трудно приходилось Джесси — ей было всего одиннадцать, младше нас всех, и потому она быстро устала и начала спотыкаться о каждую кочку в промокшей земле.

Ее пришлось взять с собой вместо Кевина, чтобы нас было пятеро. Кевин сбежал вчера, как и его сестра пару недель назад, как и некоторые до них. Взрослые пытались искать его на обочине шоссе за границей города, но никого не нашли — наверное, он ушел через лес. У него всегда мозги были на месте.

“Они становятся все младше и младше, те, кого мы отправляем туда”, — печально сказала вчера мама. Ну конечно, она боялась, что рано или поздно им придется послать в поле Кэти, а ей всего пять. Из-за меня родители плакали и переживали только первые две или три ночи, а потом, кажется, привыкли. Сегодня будет десятая, и перед уходом, когда они собирали мой рюкзак, упаковывая бутылку с водой, сэндвичи и фонарик, я не видел в их глазах ни слез, ни страха. Как будто они давно уже со мной попрощались, а то, что меня так и не выбрали, было простым недоразумением.

Я не знал, почему все девять раз, что я приходил, закончились ничем. Мэг смеялась, что я, наверное, ущербный. Но я знал, что дело не в этом. Я же не тупой, не уродливый и даже ничем не болел никогда, кроме простуды. А они как-то выбрали Пита Броуди, у которого зрение было минус девять. Наверняка мы просто чего-то не понимали.

Джесси снова споткнулась, ойкнула и чуть не упала, и остаток пути я решил держать ее за руку. 

Наконец, впереди замаячил просвет, и мы вышли на пустое, свободное пространство. Прямо в огромный круг из примятых стеблей, один из многих в этих полях.

Как только мы встали в его центре, тут же стало холодно. Значит, он появится совсем скоро. Я уже выучил, как это бывает.

Корабль возник над полем с громким хлопком, словно бы из ниоткуда, и наши лица обдало горячим воздухом. Джесси и Бобби, которые видели его в первый раз, широко распахнули глаза от ужаса. И было с чего.

Я тоже в свой первый приход сюда ожидал серебристой летающей тарелки, или огромной ракеты, или чего-то, похожего на “Тысячелетний сокол”. Но не этой гигантской бесформенной мешанины из трубок, когтей и шипов, которая выглядела, как что-то живое.

Луч бело-голубого теплого света ударил откуда-то из центра корабля, прошелся по нашим лицам, будто изучая их.

Ладонь Джесси безвольно выскользнула из моей. Они выбрали ее. Луч света потащил ее наверх, приподнял над землей, перевернул в горизонтальное положение и медленно, будто с усилием, потащил к кораблю.

Я стоял и щурился от яркого света, наблюдая, как испуганная до полусмерти, но не способная закричать Джесси исчезает внутри корабля. И в этот самый момент что-то во мне сломалось.

Почему мы не бежали? Не сопротивлялись? Почему шли сюда, как коровы на бойню? И главное — почему родители по всему городу покорно отдавали своих детей, не попытавшись даже возразить?

Я понял, что все это время мои мысли закрывало что-то плотное и давящее, как тяжелое зимнее одеяло. Теперь оно начало сползать, и я оглядывался в ужасе. Трое ребят рядом со мной стояли, следя за кораблем пустыми стеклянными глазами. Наверное, точно такие же до этой минуты были и у меня.

А потом я понял кое-что еще. Кевин приходил в поле четыре раза. Его сестра, Карен — шесть. Барбара, еще одна сбежавшая девочка, с которой я был знаком — три. Никого из них так и не забрали. Может быть, Они знали, что с нами что-то получилось не так хорошо, как с остальными, и мы им были не нужны?

Когда корабль с таким же громким хлопком снова исчез, я с трудом подавил желание плюнуть ему вслед.

Опустив голову, я сделал шаг, затем другой. Ощущения были такие, как будто это мои первые шаги после долгой-долгой болезни. Медленно, на негнущихся ногах, я побрел в сторону леса.

Бобби окликнул меня, и я обернулся. Эти трое явно все поняли, но не собирались ни останавливать меня, ни уходить вместе со мной. Просто ждали, что я передумаю.

Я кивнул им и продолжил идти. У меня была с собой вода, пара нетронутых сэндвичей и шоколадный батончик. Если экономить, этого должно хватить на пару дней.

Я очень надеялся, что Кевин, Карен и все остальные живы. Было бы здорово когда-нибудь снова их увидеть.


	11. День 11 — Прятки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь огромное количество отсылок и к фильму "Приют", и к "Хроникам Нарнии", но сеттинг совсем другой).  
> ...

— Девяносто восемь… девяносто девять… сто! — прокричала я и бросилась бегом по коридору. Мои туфли громко стучали по деревянным половицам, и миссис Браун неодобрительно покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.

Из-за угла раздалось сдавленное хихиканье Бекки. Она совсем не умела прятаться, всегда начинала смеяться раньше времени, но, кажется, ей все равно было весело играть. Конечно же, я нашла ее первой — за дверью столовой. Потом почти сразу отыскала и Джо — за одним из больших кресел. За остальными пришлось побегать.

Здание приюта было огромным, и укромных мест здесь было предостаточно. Правда, нам не разрешали больше прятаться на кухне после того, как Стиви Бут застрял в дымоходе и мистеру Уиллоуби, садовнику, пришлось доставать его оттуда при помощи швабры, мыльной воды и таких выражений, которых мы до этого даже не слышали. Но никто не жаловался, потому что и без кухни места хватало.

Оббежав все коридоры, столовую, зал и спальни для девочек и мальчиков, я в конце концов нашла всех, кроме Билли. Этот мальчишка умел прятаться ничуть не хуже, чем я — искать. Я обшарила все бельевые шкафы, посмотрела под всеми диванами и даже в больших кадках для цветов. Хотела заглянуть и в подвал, но увидела, что он сегодня заперт.

— Эй, Билли! — крикнула я, стоя посреди коридора возле спальни для мальчиков. — Там миссис Браун готовит яблочный пирог! Вылезай, а то все съедим без тебя!

Он душу готов был продать за пирог. И если бы у меня получилось его выманить, это и не считалось бы за проигрыш, ведь я же не сказала, что сдаюсь. Сдаваться я, конечно, не собиралась. Еще чего!

Вдруг за моей спиной скрипнуло, я обернулась и заметила, как что-то движется под лестницей.

— Ага, вот ты и попался!

Я бросилась туда, но успела увидеть только, как отошедшая от стены доска придвинулась на место.

— Эй! — воскликнула я, стукнув ладонью по доске. — Мы же договаривались, что прятаться в стене не честно!

Некоторые стены в приюте были пустыми внутри. Взрослые говорили, что раньше это был такой способ обогрева дома, но мы все равно думали, что там наверняка когда-то прятали сокровища. Или сбежавших каторжников. Конечно, иногда мы туда залезали, хоть нам и не разрешали. Но не во время же игры!

Усевшись на пол, я осторожно отодвинула доску и заглянула в образовавшуюся дыру. Там было темно, пахло пылью и мышами.

— Билли, если ты сейчас же не вылезешь, — прошипела я, — я залезу туда сама и выволоку тебя за волосы!

Тишина. Ну, он у меня получит, подумала я.

Аккуратно, чтобы не порвать платье, я просунула в дыру голову и плечи, а затем залезла целиком. Оказалось, что с моим маленьким ростом тут вполне можно было выпрямиться, а не ползти на четвереньках. Я прошла немного вперед, вытянув руки. Пальцы тут же облепила паутина, и я вытерла их о подол.

Когда глаза привыкли, я поняла, что темнота тут не кромешная. Между досками пробивалось достаточно света из дома, чтобы не сломать себе шею. Только я собралась снова позвать Билли, как чуть дальше передо мной мелькнуло что-то светлое, похожее на ткань чьей-то одежды, и я двинулась туда.

Стены поворачивали несколько раз то направо, то налево, и совсем скоро я перестала понимать, рядом с какой комнатой в доме нахожусь. А потом я увидела впереди свет.

Небольшая дыра зияла в стене с правой стороны, там, где был кирпич, и вела наружу, на улицу. Из нее лилось белое, почти зимнее сияние, такое яркое после темноты, что, приблизившись, я зажмурила глаза.

Снег в этом году выпал совсем рано, в начале октября, и не спешил таять. Взрослые ворчали, а мы были в восторге, потому что можно было уже играть в снежки. Но теперь, когда я вылезла из дыры в стене и утонула почти по колено в снегу ногами, обутыми в домашние туфли, я почувствовала себя неуютно.

Выбравшись из небольшого сугроба, который намело у стены, я оказалась на тропинке, уходящей куда-то вниз между нависших над ней ветвистых деревьев. Я огляделась и поняла, что не узнаю местность. Мне казалось, что я облазила двор вокруг приюта вдоль и поперек, но, похоже, остались уголки, которых я не видела. Может быть, возле старого колодца, куда нас не пускали, чтобы мы не свалились в воду?

Я была в одном шерстяном платье, но все вокруг показалось мне таким красивым, что не хотелось думать о холоде. С тонких веточек деревьев свисали сосульки, сверкающие в солнечных лучах, как бриллианты. Снег тоже как будто светился и казался не белым даже, а бледно-голубым. Где-то поблизости журчала вода.

Спустившись дальше по тропинке, я вышла в небольшой овраг, изрезанный корнями деревьев, торчащими из земли на уровне человеческого роста, и вскрикнула от неожиданности. У склона оврага лежала большая серая каменная плита, и возле нее сидел человек.

Ну, сначала мне показалось, что это человек. Он был бледным, как моль, одетым в странные светло-серые одежды в несколько слоев, волосы его были длинными и серебристыми, а глаза — большими и черными. Лицом он был похож на юношу лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, но какого-то неправильного. То ли скулы слишком острые, то ли лоб слишком высокий, то ли глаза слишком огромные. А может, и все сразу. Обуви на нем и вовсе не оказалось, но он не выглядел замерзшим. Он возился с чем-то, издалека похожим на карточки для лото, только с рисунками — раскладывал эти картонные прямоугольники на плите и задумчиво разглядывал. Когда я подошла, он поднял голову и улыбнулся мне, не разжимая губ.

— Э-э-э, привет! — сказала я и помахала ему рукой. — Меня зовут Энни Эванс, я тут живу… в приюте.

— Привет, Энни Эванс, — ответил он, странно растягивая слова, как какой-нибудь иностранец.

— А как тебя зовут? А… что ты здесь делаешь?

Мне было ужасно любопытно.

— Пытаюсь узнать судьбу, — коротко сказал он, так и не назвав свое имя.

— Ничего себе! Чью судьбу? — осмелев, я шагнула к нему ближе и увидела, что те штуки, которые я приняла за карточки для лото, были скорее похожи на игральные карты, только больше размером. Видимо, они для гадания, поняла я.

— Пока не знаю. Если захочешь, то твою, — он смотрел на меня, наклонив голову набок, как птица.

— Ух ты! А что для этого нужно?

— У тебя есть, чем заплатить?

Я порылась в карманах платья и нашла несколько мелких монет.

— Не знаю… Этого достаточно? — я протянула монетки на ладони, и он тут же сгреб их себе. Его руки были ледяными.

Спрятав монеты под камень, он собрал с плиты все карты, перемешал их и выложил три рубашкой вверх, а потом перевернул.

На одной был нарисован человек, лежащий на земле и проткнутый мечами. На другой — горящая башня, в которую ударила молния. А на третьей я увидела девушку, сидящую на кровати, закрыв ладонями лицо, и на стене над ней тоже висели мечи.

— О-о-о, прелестно! — радостно протянул странный парень.

— Что это значит?

— Это значит, что скоро кто-нибудь умрет, — возвестил он.

Я вздрогнула и обхватила себя руками. Теперь я почувствовала, насколько же здесь холодно.

— В смысле… кто-нибудь — это я? Ты говоришь, что я умру?

— Может, и не ты, — криво усмехнулся он. — Может, все остальные. Хочешь узнать секрет?

— Д-да, какой секрет? — пробормотала я.

Он поманил меня пальцем и указал на ворох каких-то тряпок рядом с плитой, которые я до этого момента не замечала. Я наклонилась посмотреть, он сдернул тряпки, и то, что я увидела…

Как-то пару лет назад мы с ребятами нашли в саду дохлую крысу. Он была сильно объедена кошкой, и на белых костях торчали клочья меха и остатки мяса. Выглядела она жутко, но я не могла отвести взгляд.

Точно так же выглядел и мертвый мальчик, лежавший под тряпками. Казалось, он умер уже очень давно. Волосы на его черепе свисали мокрыми сосульками, а носа и пальцев почти не осталось, как будто их кто-то отгрыз. На воротничке его рваной и грязной приютской рубашки все еще виднелись вышитые инициалы — “Б.А”.

Билли Адамс.

Вскрикнув, я отшатнулась, а мой новый знакомый расплылся в широкой улыбке. Его зубы были длинными и острыми.

— Как думаешь, Энни Эванс, сколько лет прошло? — насмешливым тоном спросил он.

Я развернулась и с криками бросилась бежать отсюда прочь, обратно к дому.

Все было как в тумане. Я не помнила, как взлетела вверх по тропинке, как нашла тот самый кусок стены, как залезла в дыру и пронеслась по темному тоннелю между стенами туда, откуда я пришла. Всю дорогу мне казалось, что я слышу за спиной издевательский смех.

Вылетев, как пуля, из другой дыры в стене обратно в коридор, я успела заметить, как прогнили изъеденные древоточцем доски и какой странный сумрачный свет заливает дом, но не успела понять, что именно я вижу.

Теперь, стоя посреди полуразрушенного, заброшенного, покинутого всеми дома с провалившейся крышей, сгнившим полом и засыпанными снегом остатками поломанной мебели, я была так ужасно напугана, что не могла даже плакать.

“Как думаешь, Энни Эванс, сколько лет прошло?” — все звучал и звучал голос у меня в голове.

Много, подумала я. Очень много.


	12. День 12 — Параллели

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тема близнецов все еще меня не отпускает.  
> ...

Все, что угодно — набор линий. Так я воспринимаю мир.

С самого детства, как только научился держать в руке карандаш, я смотрел на все вокруг и думал — как это нарисовать? Любой объект, перенесенный на двумерную плоскость, на лист бумаги, становится набором линий и цветных пятен. Объем превращается в перспективу.

Линия моей жизни — не на ладони, а прямо передо мной, проносится перед глазами. Все яркие события, все вехи — цветные пятна.

Вот мы с родителями едем к океану, я совсем еще маленький, но навсегда запоминаю эту бескрайнюю синюю бездну, от вида которой захватывает дух. Вот я первый раз иду в школу, а вот ломаю руку, убегая от Стива Грасса и споткнувшись на ступеньках. Вот целую Сьюзи Питерс, сидя на крыльце ее дома, ее волосы пахнут яблоками. Потом Сьюзи говорит, что знать меня не хочет, прямо перед выпускным. Вот я поступаю в Академию Искусств и еду в Сан-Франциско, и огромный, усеянный огнями город поражает меня ничуть не меньше, чем когда-то океан. Продаю свою первую картину, организую выставку. Чувствую то счастье, то всепоглощающее одиночество.

Из этих кусочков пазла я могу составить свою жизнь. Картину мира. Или, по крайней мере, половину ее.

Нас должно было быть двое, две линии вместо одной. Мой брат-близнец умер сразу после рождения. Но что, если бы умер я?

Он заболел прямо перед поездкой и так и не увидел океана. Зато в утешение ему, наконец, подарили щенка, и он назвал его Лаки. Он никогда не ломал руку, зато сломал Стиву Грассу нос, когда дал ему отпор вместо того, чтобы убегать. Женился на Сьюзи Питерс сразу после школы. Он не очень-то любил учиться, поэтому не пошел в колледж, остался в нашем городе, чтобы работать в магазине отца. Два года назад у них с женой родилась дочь. Он говорит, что счастлив. Жалеет, что не уехал когда-то, и чувствует, что зря отказался от мечты.

Я не вижу других снов, кроме этого. Сколько себя помню, каждую ночь я смотрю, как прошел его день.

Наши жизни — параллельные линии, что никогда не пересекутся. Наши миры конкурируют, борются за место во вселенной, не принимая друг друга.

Но что, если реальность — вовсе не плоский лист? Что, если когда-нибудь две параллельные линии закрутятся в ленту Мебиуса, переходя одна в другую, сливаясь в единую сложную фигуру? Я не знаю.

Это и есть то, что пугает меня больше всего. Перспектива.


	13. День 13 — Туристы

— Добро пожаловать, мистер и миссис Тингл! — смотритель широко улыбнулся, заглядывая в толстый блокнот в черной кожаной обложке. — Меня зовут Джон Маккензи, и я буду вашим помощником, гидом по этому прекрасному поместью и лучшим другом на весь уикэнд!

Пластмассовая улыбка на тонком, интеллигентном лице смотрелась, как приклеенная.

— Мисс, — поправила его Одри, слегка наморщив нос.

— Мы брат и сестра, — зачем-то уточнил я, хотя это было не его дело.

— О, конечно, — улыбнулся он еще шире, — многое объясняет. Например, почему вы забронировали две отдельные комнаты, — он подмигнул и рассмеялся, как будто только что рассказал смешную шутку.

Мы с Одри переглянулись. Точно не сосчитать, сколько раз в своих поездках по стране мы слышали комментарии на этот счет. Такое ощущение, что у людей раз за разом ломается картина мира, когда оказывается, что два взрослых человека с одной фамилией, путешествующие вместе — не супружеская пара.

Не получив от нас поддержки, он продолжил:

— Кхм, извините, я отвлекся. Ваши комнаты — номера три и четыре, это на втором этаже. Давайте я помогу вам занести вещи, а потом можете проходить в гостиную. Остальные гости уже прибыли.

С этими словами Маккензи сунул блокнот под мышку и подхватил рюкзак Одри. Я заверил его, что свой донесу сам.

Второй этаж оказался таким же, как и первый — темным, неприветливым, пропахшим пылью, смолой и подгнившим деревом. Антикварная мебель была явно недавно отреставрирована, но кое-где как будто специально потерта и состарена — на ее фоне тяжелые бархатные шторы смотрелись неприлично новыми. По коридорам гулял сквозняк, слабое освещение не разгоняло ни сумрак в комнатах, ни тени по углам, а старые половицы скрипели под ногами. В общем и целом, это был обычный “дом с призраками”. Такой же, как и все остальные.

Мы сложили вещи в комнатах, привели себя в порядок после дороги и встретились в коридоре.

— Тебе не кажется, что этот тип, Маккензи, какой-то странный? — прошипела Одри мне на ухо, когда мы спускались по лестнице обратно на первый этаж.

— В смысле, более странный, чем обычно? — усмехнулся я.

Мы повидали уже много эксцентричных хозяев старых усадеб и отелей с привидениями, смотрителей, нанятых, казалось, в ближайшем цирке, а также жуткого вида дворецких и одного совсем уж поехавшего крышей егеря. Все они были людьми, мягко говоря, необычными. Кто-то — поддерживая образ, а кто-то — искренне.

— И он, и этот дом какие-то не такие, но я пока не могу понять, в чем дело, — сказала она. — Ты не чувствуешь?

Я хотел уже сказать, что нет, но тут же понял, что она имела в виду. В доме как будто было трудно дышать, но вовсе не из-за недостатка кислорода. Я заметил это не сразу, но, в конце концов, Одри чувствует такие вещи куда тоньше, чем я.

В гостиной уже собрался народ. Двое людей средних лет и внушительных объемов, мужчина и женщина, он обнимает ее за плечи, на ее лице выражение крайнего воодушевления. Двое юных девчонок, почти подростков, фотографирующих обстановку на смартфоны. И какой-то тип с подвижным лицом, похожий на репортера. Мы все пробормотали приветствия.

— Итак, начнем! — воскликнул Маккензи, хлопнув в ладоши с видом конферансье. — Все вы, конечно же, слышали о семействе Уильямс и о трагедии, разыгравшейся здесь, в этом доме. Но мало кто знает…

Я вполуха слушал, как он рассказывает историю о том, как хозяин дома, обезумев, зарубил топором свою жену и двух дочерей — тут все с ужасом ахнули — прямо в этой самой гостиной и, наконец, повесился на люстре. “Да, на той самой люстре, что сейчас висит над вашими головами!” Он красочно расписал лужи крови, кричащих детей и ужасную несправедливость судьбы. Классика.

Тем временем я пытался сконцентрироваться и “почувствовать” дом, и Одри, то и дело озираясь, занималась тем же самым. Да, когда-то здесь действительно произошло кровопролитие, но сейчас оно ощущалось потускневшим, как будто присыпанным пылью. Присутствия призраков я не чувствовал. Однако это еще ни о чем не говорило — примерно в трети таких домов духи объявлялись только с наступлением ночи. Одри глянула на меня и пожала плечами — видимо, подумала о том же самом.

После экскурсии по дому, снабженной дальнейшими рассказами о жизни и смерти семьи Уильямс, нас отправили отдохнуть и погулять по саду, пока смотритель Маккензи готовит ужин. Сад оказался унылым, неухоженным и ничем не примечательным, а вот ужин — вполне неплохим.

— Я ложусь спать рано и не провожу ночные экскурсии, но вы можете погулять по дому сами, и, возможно, воочию увидеть обитателей этого места, — сказал Маккензи после ужина. — Только прошу вас, возьмите с собой фонарики и смотрите под ноги! Безопасность гостей превыше всего!

Оставив нам пару бутылок вина из погреба, он удалился.

Мы еще какое-то время посидели у камина в гостиной, слушая истории четы Андерсонов. Они давно увлекались паранормальными явлениями и успели побывать во всех знаковых местах в Луизиане, в Иллинойсе и во Флориде, и, конечно же, объехать всю Новую Англию. Мы с Одри молча кивали и делали удивленные лица. “Да, мы в первый раз в таком месте!” — сказали мы.

— А давайте проверим комнаты девочек! — предложила Лиззи, одна из молодых девушек, когда все достаточно осмелели от вина и разговоров, чтобы пойти поохотиться на призраков.

На самой середине скрипучей лестницы, ведущей на третий этаж, мы услышали громкий хлопок, и свет во всем доме погас. Девушки и парень, которого я про себя называл “репортером”, хором вскрикнули, мистер Андерсон рассмеялся.

— Такое часто бывает, — сказал он. — Включаем фонарики!

Коридор на третьем этаже казался особенно пыльным и заброшенным, часть мебели была накрыта простынями. Скорее всего, не убирались здесь намеренно. Лучи наших фонариков бродили по стенам, высвечивая кое-где оторванные обои и старые черно-белые фотографии в рамках, на которых нельзя было ничего разглядеть.

— Смотрите! — воскликнула вдруг миссис Андерсон.

Я глянул туда, куда светил ее фонарик, и увидел какое-то движение в углу. Тень словно отделилась от других теней, вытянулась, задрожала, складываясь в силуэт. А затем она обернулась. Маленькая девочка с окровавленным лицом.

Все закричали, кто-то уронил фонарик. Девочка развернулась и убежала прочь по коридору. В конце коридора виднелся еще один силуэт, который тут же растаял. Хлопнула дверь.

— Фил, давай за ней! — восторженно закричала миссис Андерсон своему мужу.

— Черт-черт-черт, я должен выбраться отсюда, зачем я приехал?! — причитал “репортер”, привалившись к стене, а девушки его успокаивали.

Мы с Одри недоуменно переглянулись. Я взял ее за руку, и мы, пока никто не обращал на нас внимания, тихо спустились по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Что за бред?! — возмутилась она, когда мы засели в ее комнате. — Они же не настоящие!

Я кивнул.

Я тоже не ощущал в этом доме никакого присутствия призраков. Даже когда смотрел в упор на образы, выдаваемые за них.

Мы знали многое о призраках, и мы умели их чувствовать. Абсолютное большинство из них безобидны. Это просто человеческие души, застрявшие в бесконечной петле, из которой не могут вырваться, и вынужденные повторять моменты своей жизни и смерти снова и снова. Они не могут даже защитить себя, и, конечно же, ушлые люди всегда готовы заработать на их страданиях. Потому мы и ищем призраков по всей стране — чтобы упокоить их, помочь им уйти к Господу. Но здесь, в доме Уильямсов, помогать было некому.

— Похоже на какие-то иллюзии, — сказал я. — Может быть, фокусы с проектором и зеркалами… Выходит, наш мистер Маккензи — обыкновенный мошенник?

— Нет… все не так просто, — покачала головой Одри. — Прислушайся к дому. Что-нибудь чувствуешь?

Я закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался. Слабый отпечаток давней трагедии на первом этаже. Крики и топот “охотников за привидениями” над нашими головами. Растущее беспокойство, которым светится Одри, сидящая рядом со мной. И больше ничего.

— Этот дом, он… пустой, — сказала она.

Я понял, что она права. Эмоциональный фон здесь был такой, словно в доме никто никогда не жил и уж тем более не находился прямо сейчас. Даже след смерти казался смазанным. Дом был стерильным, как будто его выжгли кислотой. Вот почему в нем так тяжело дышать.

И все же… Мы все просто не могли не оставлять следов.

— Что-то здесь стирает все эмоции, — сказал я. — Или поглощает. Куда-то же они делись!

Одри нахмурилась.

— Кажется, я уловила след… Пойдем!

Ведомые ее чутьем, мы спустились на первый этаж, прошли через столовую и вышли в коридор, ведущий, кажется, к комнате самого мистера Маккензи. Одри посмотрела на меня и кивнула. Мы выключили фонарики и двинулись по коридору, стараясь ступать очень осторожно, чтобы проклятые половицы не скрипели.

Под дверью комнаты мы остановились. Из-за нее доносился странный шум. Больше всего это было похоже на песню, или, скорее, мелодию, перемежающуюся хлюпающими звуками.

Неожиданно осмелев, я схватился за ручку двери и потянул.

То существо, что сидело на кровати, скрестив ноги, никак нельзя было назвать человеком. Его конечности были невероятно длинными, тощими и похожими на паучьи лапы, узловатые когтистые пальцы рук беспорядочно шевелились, сминая покрывало. И все же, по некоторым чертам все еще узнавался тот, кто представился нам Джоном Маккензи. Но вместо глаз у него были черные провалы, истекающие вязкой черной жижей, а вместо рта — нечто, похожее на огромную, отвратительную воронку, окруженную тонкими волосками. Эта воронка периодически сжималась и втягивала воздух, пока существо раскачивалось в такт издаваемой им самим мелодии. Оно не замечало нас, застывших в ужасе возле полуоткрытой двери, словно было в глубоком трансе.

Я потерял дар речи, Одри зажимала себе рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать. Схватив ее под локоть, я тихо прикрыл дверь, и мы, будто бы стряхнув оцепенение, кинулись прочь, в гостиную.

— Господи, что это было?! — заверещала Одри. — Это же какой-то кошмар!

Ее всю трясло, она была близка к истерике.

— Не знаю, что это, но оно… Кажется, оно питалось, — проговорил я.

Теперь я чувствовал, как существо притягивает человеческие эмоции со всего дома, поглощает их. Все чувства для него хороши, но самое древнее из них, самое простое и отвечающее за выживание, самое питательное — это страх. Оно откусывает от каждого из нас по кусочку, и с каждым кусочком нас становится все меньше, понял я. Люди, что проведут здесь два дня и две ночи, вернутся домой опустошенными, больными, в тяжелой депрессии.

— Так, — я схватил Одри за плечи. — Тише. Оно питается нашим страхом. Не надо его кормить. Дыши вместе со мной, давай же! Вдох, выдох… Успокойся, вот так.

Осознав смысл моих слов и отдышавшись, она пришла в себя поразительно быстро.

— Да, все хорошо… Спасибо… Я в порядке, — кивнула она. — Но, боже мой, что нам теперь делать?

— Я предлагаю вот что, — сказал я. — Мы сейчас идем наверх, забираем свои вещи и тихо уходим из этого дома.

Она уставилась на меня в изумлении.

— Что? А как же остальные? И… эта штука? Мы должны что-то сделать!

— Что, по-твоему, мы можем? У нас даже нет оружия. Попробуем предупредить всех — либо спугнем его, либо спровоцируем. Вдруг оно способно убить нас всех? Мы даже не знаем, что это такое, Одри! Нужно найти того, кто знает. Иначе все может закончиться плохо.

Она задумалась, и я понимал, какая борьба происходит в ее сердце. Наконец, она вздохнула.

— Хорошо. Ты прав. Сейчас мы уходим, но вернемся, когда будем готовы.

Мы решили обставить все так, будто уехали домой по срочному делу. Даже оставили на столе записку. Видит Бог, мне стоило огромных усилий написать ее, учитывая, как тряслись мои руки.

Когда мы покидали дом, остальные гости все еще гремели чем-то наверху, охотясь за призраками. Кажется, даже двигали мебель.

Вдыхая свежий ночной воздух, я думал о том, как сильно и бесповоротно теперь изменится наша жизнь. Мы не сможем забыть, и сидеть сложа руки тоже не сможем.

Поэтому, конечно же, мы вернемся. И тогда — да поможет нам Бог.


	14. День 14 — Зыбучие пески

— Эта пустыня убьет тебя, — сказала старуха-торговка из старого шатра на перекрестке. — А не она — так время. Все время, что там есть — песок, и он беспощаден. Не ходи.

Я ответил ей, что знаю. И что у меня нет выбора.

Сложив купленную еду в наплечную сумку, я снова замотал лицо тканью, надел капюшон и отправился дальше на восток. Солнце только-только начало всходить.

Песок забивал мне глаза, но поначалу идти было легко. Когда я решил немного отдохнуть и переждать самую испепеляющую жару, солнце стояло в зените. Но потом небеса потемнели на горизонте. Я вздохнул и принялся ставить палатку.

Началась песчаная буря, сухого песка намело по колено, и солнце снова взошло. Затем, словно по мановению чьей-то руки, в течение нескольких мгновений случился закат, а следом опять полдень. Дюны перемещались, двигались под давлением ветра, а вместе с ними и время. Оно было здесь столь же нестабильно, как и сухой песок.

Стоило буре стихнуть, я двинулся дальше. Ночь пришла, как ей положено.

Когда я заснул в своей крохотной палатке, скрываясь от ночного холода, мне приснилось, что я тону. Песок поглощает меня, забивает намертво рот и ноздри, и я не могу дышать. Я проснулся с криком.

На следующий день идти стало сложнее, мои ноги то и дело увязали в песке. Я наблюдал восход и закат четырежды за то время, что обычно считают днем. Я знал, что дальше будет хуже. Чем ближе я к своей цели, тем нестабильнее будет время.

На третий день, разбирая палатку после привала, я увидел, что мои руки покрылись морщинами.

Ветер поднялся и уже не утихал, времена суток сменялись хаотично. Иногда за то время, что я успевал сделать глоток воды, проходила ночь. Морщины пропали после шести закатов, а потом появились вновь.

Я потерял счет дням. Песок скрипел на зубах, я еле-еле переставлял ноги, рискуя провалиться по горло при каждом шаге. Мое тело старело, затем снова молодело. Я не мог идти ровно и падал, кожа дряхлела, рвалась и сходила пластами, а потом из-под полумертвой плоти тянулись детские руки, и я выпутывался из плена песка и бежал вприпрыжку, как будто за мной гнался сам дьявол. Я боялся, что стану вдруг настолько дряхлым, что просто лягу и умру. Еще больше боялся, что превращусь в беспомощного младенца, неразумного и не способного ходить.

Я шел через бурю и не знал больше, кто я и что я. Единственное, о чем я помнил и что звало меня вперед и держало на ногах — моя цель. Я должен был найти центр этой пустыни, а это значило, что чем хуже мне становится, тем ближе я к концу пути.

Сил почти не оставалось. Я не знал, когда в последний раз спал и ел, и не был уверен, хотелось ли мне, и помнил ли я, что такое “когда”. Я полз, подтягиваясь на руках, а как только встал, ветер толкнул меня в спину, закрутил в бесконечном водовороте песка и выкинул на берег. Прямо на порог храма.

Поблагодарив богов, я сказал нужные слова, и дверь отворилась, а потом тихо затворилась уже за моей спиной. Я вытер лицо, вытряхнул песок из одежды и осмотрел свои ладони. Я стал моложе, чем когда отправлялся в путь, но все же не ребенком. Теперь все было в моих руках.

Говорят, что время — это песок. Оно утекает сквозь пальцы, поглощает людей, города и даже богов. Это правда, но так было не всегда.

Песок когда-то был камнем и стеклом, и время было камнем и стеклом, и мы возводили из него башни и храмы, строили мосты — или смотрели в будущее сквозь его прозрачную поверхность.

Время — песок. Но я пришел сюда, чтобы снова сделать его камнем.


	15. День 15 — Вуду

Сухой колосок рассыпается в моих неловких пальцах. Я бросаю его на землю и срываю второй, на этот раз стараясь ухватить стебель чуть ниже.

Я не знаю, как называются эти травы и для чего они нужны. Она показала мне те, что я должен собрать, и образы словно отпечатались на сетчатке: коричневый колосок, мелкие фиолетовые цветы и что-то, похожее на мягкую пушистую кисточку.

Я не чувствую запаха полевых цветов, потому что в носу постоянно свербит совсем другой запах. Трав и пепла.

В последнее время мне часто приходится этим заниматься. Дожидаться заката. Приходить в поле, согретое рыжеватыми лучами солнца или мокрое от дождя. Собирать то, что нужно. Приносить ей. Просто, как и вся моя жизнь.

Большую часть времени я провожу в погребе, разглядывая штукатурку на стене. Ем, когда приносят еду. Иду в душ, когда мне говорят. Поднимаюсь в дом и подметаю пол или протираю пыль, когда мне говорят. Сплю, когда мне разрешают.

По большому счету, мне все равно. Только откуда-то из самой глубины моего разума постоянно доносится назойливый звук, который я сначала принимал за звон в ушах. Чуть позже я понял, что это крик.

Время от времени она дает мне деньги и отправляет встретиться с какими-то людьми и что-то у них купить. Иногда это мешочки со снадобьями, иногда — деревянные медальоны, мелки, ткань, свечи и другие странные вещи.

В один из таких походов я встретил своих старых знакомых. Мы мило поболтали. Я сказал, что у меня все нормально, что я нашел новую работу и встретил прекрасную женщину. Крик внутри никогда еще не был таким громким.

Даже когда она уходит, не запирая дверь, и я часами смотрю на то, что могло бы быть путем к свободе, но не будет. У меня в принципе нет больше будущего и прошлого, только бесконечное “здесь и сейчас”. Ни мое тело, ни моя душа, ни мой разум, кроме того крохотного кусочка в глубине, не желают побега.

Три дня назад она показала мне медальон с символом, положила его в мешочек и отдала мне. И сказала найти человека с фотографии.

Слившись с тенями, я ждал на улице неподалеку от его дома два часа, пока он, наконец, не появился. Я сделал вид, что случайно столкнулся с ним, а тем временем незаметно сунул мешочек в карман его куртки. Я знал, что этот человек скоро умрет, но ничего не чувствовал. Кроме запаха трав и пепла.

Это единственный запах, который я могу чувствовать с того момента, как она раскрыла ладонь и сдула зеленоватый порошок мне в лицо, и я сделал вдох.

Иногда мне кажется, что если когда-нибудь она решит меня отпустить, я свалюсь на землю бездыханным трупом. Я не хочу даже задумываться об этом.

И все же, что-то во мне продолжает кричать.


	16. День 16 — Следы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, описания каннибализма.  
> Все животные в этом рассказе остались живы и не пострадали.  
> ...

В лесу было тихо. Я слышал только шорох опавшей листвы под ногами и звуки ветра, качающего деревья. Я старался дышать глубоко, наполняя легкие свежим холодным воздухом до тех пор, пока мне не станет лучше. Лучше не становилось. По крайней мере, не сильно.

Я подумал, что стоит радоваться уже тому, что не стало хуже. Если бы я остался там, в закусочной, неизвестно, чем все могло бы закончиться.

К тому же, я видел следы.

Вчера шел дождь, и отпечатки в мягкой влажной земле были вполне четкими. Они принадлежали какому-то крупному парнокопытному. Скорее всего, оленю. И я подумал… Если я найду этого оленя, если поймаю его, то, может быть, смогу избавиться от кошмара хотя бы на время.

Я обедал в закусочной “У Фреда”, когда это снова началось, и на этот раз все было куда хуже, чем раньше. Я даже не успел заметить начало процесса, не то что проконтролировать. Ко мне подошла новая официантка, чтобы подлить кофе, на ее бейджике было написано “Мэгги”, и я смотрел на нее и думал, что Мэгги очень симпатичная, мне всегда нравились такие девушки, как она. А в следующую секунду уже представлял, как здорово было бы прямо сейчас свернуть ей шею. Или схватить нож и располосовать ее, наслаждаясь криками, а потом вгрызться зубами в еще живую плоть, рвать на части и глотать целые куски, пока…

Я чуть не закричал сам, когда осознал, что происходит. Нож уже был в моей руке, и я сжимал его так, что костяшки побелели. По лбу струился холодный пот. Официантка косилась на меня обеспокоенно.

— Мистер, вам плохо? — спросила она.

— Н-нет… Нет-нет, все в порядке!

Я кинул на столик деньги, заплетающимся языком пробормотал извинения и выбежал прочь, на свежий воздух. Обед я так и не доел, но это было не важно — все равно бы не наелся. Я был голоден постоянно и не мог утолить этот голод, даже когда съедал четыре порции подряд.

Надо было тогда занять денег, сокрушался я. И ничего плохого бы не случилось.

Бабушка рассказывала, что раньше, во времена наших предков, такое бывало сплошь и рядом. Более того, даже в нашей семье. С одним из кузенов ее деда это якобы произошло, и остальным жителям деревни пришлось его убить. “Всегда надо хорошо питаться, — говорила она. — Стоит поголодать или поесть недостаточно, и ты начнешь превращаться в чудовище, жадное до человеческого мяса!” Я всегда считал, что это просто старушечьи байки, чтобы заставить меня доедать кашу.

А полгода назад не повезло с работой, пришлось около месяца пожить впроголодь, перебиваясь дешевой лапшой с кукурузной лепешкой раз в день. Потом ситуация наладилась, и я уж думал, что весь вред ограничится худобой, как в одну прекрасную ночь мне приснилось, что я убил человека, отрубил ему ногу и долго со вкусом обгладывал ее. Когда я проснулся, я был в ужасе, но в то же время жутко голоден, как будто не ел пару дней. Я опустошил холодильник, и на время это помогло.

Но через неделю сны вернулись. Потом начали сниться каждую ночь. А примерно полтора месяца назад они перестали быть просто снами. Я ловил себя на странных фантазиях, и сила их была настолько велика, что я на время выпадал из реальности. В последнее время появилась уверенность, что когда-нибудь — и довольно скоро — наступит момент, когда я больше не смогу себя контролировать.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня я найду оленя, и на время он заменит человека. По крайней мере, я на это надеялся. Я никогда не охотился, у меня не было оружия и, если честно, я понятия не имел, как буду его ловить. Ничего страшного, решил я. Что-нибудь придумаю.

Этот лес был прямо через шоссе от закусочной, и я, решив прогуляться здесь, чтобы прийти в себя, не подумал, что он тянется на такую огромную территорию. Я шел уже несколько часов, выискивая под ногами следы копыт, а лес только густел. Непонятно, как мне вообще удавалось их не потерять среди опавшей листвы. Наверное, открылось какое-то чутье.

Солнце зашло, и вокруг начало быстро темнеть. Мне пришлось включить фонарик на телефоне. Тени, отбрасываемые деревьями, казались зловещими сгорбленными старухами, тянущими ко мне свои скрюченные руки. Я начал паниковать, что скоро совсем стемнеет и я ничего не найду.

А потом я заметил вторые следы, прямо рядом с первыми. Затем третьи. Я встал на колени и поднес фонарик поближе, чтобы удостовериться. Кажется, здесь бродило целое стадо оленей. Если так, наверняка среди них есть старые или больные, и я смогу...

Раздался треск. Показалось, что за спиной мелькнула тень. Я вскочил на ноги и развернулся, размахивая телефоном. Никого.

Только огромный толстенный дуб с проеденной жуками корой, точно такой же, как тот, мимо которого я прошел совсем недавно. Или тот же самый?

Я заозирался. Неужели я ходил кругами? Черт разберет в этом лесу.

“Что я здесь делаю?” — пронеслось в голове, и меня пробрало дрожью от такого простого вопроса. Я должен был сейчас сидеть в баре, потягивать холодное пиво и вести неспешную беседу с кем-нибудь из знакомых дальнобойщиков. А вместо этого я бегал по темному осеннему лесу, пытаясь… сделать что? Убить оленя голыми руками? Звучало, как бред.

Наверное, я просто сошел с ума, осенило меня. Точно. Мне всего лишь нужно сходить к психиатру.

Голод проснулся снова, такой непреодолимо острый, что я чуть не захлебнулся воздухом. Мне хотелось убраться как можно дальше отсюда, но вместо этого я застыл, словно в оцепенении. Вокруг меня стали собираться тени.

Тени существ, гигантских, изломанных и рогатых, словно водили хоровод, окружая меня. Я вертелся, пытаясь их разглядеть, но они ускользали. Наткнувшись на ветку, я чуть не упал, выронил из рук телефон, и яркий луч фонарика на время ослепил меня, ударив прямо в глаза.

Прищурившись, я наклонился за телефоном, и тут тень снова мелькнула за моей спиной. Я резко развернулся. Очертания голого оленьего черепа, развесистых рогов и огромной косматой туши теперь маячили прямо передо мной.

Я отшатнулся, собравшись уже бежать, но остановился. Опустил руки. И, запрокинув голову, рассмеялся. Смех был похож на треск сухих веток.

Теперь не было уже смысла отрицать очевидное и пытаться спасти того, кто давно уже далек от спасения.

Это была моя собственная тень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Состояние, известное как "психоз вендиго", существует в реальности.  
> Страдает ли рассказчик психозом или все произошло с ним на самом деле - решать вам.


	17. День 17 — “Не играйте с доской Уиджи”

Конечно же, они все сделали неправильно.

Я не знал, как артефакт призыва попал в руки трех девочек-подростков, и не был уверен, что хотел знать. Кажется, они думали, что это всего лишь игрушка. Как много вопросов к ответственным за них взрослым…

Меня дернуло, словно крюком, и круг из свечей и сцепленных рук сомкнулся вокруг меня. Свечей слишком мало, сразу заметил я. Буквы на поверхности артефакта были на неизвестном мне языке, но каким-то образом я понимал их значение. Я быстро разобрался, что от меня нужно — двигать увеличительное стекло и отвечать на вопросы.

Нет, я не дедушка, сказал я. Нет, я не знаю, как с ним связаться. Нет, я не видел никого по имени “Элвис” и даже никогда о нем не слышал. Да, я мертв. Нет, мне не холодно.

Я решил, что если буду вежливым и терпеливым, все быстро закончится и я смогу уйти. Кто же знал, что эти девочки окажутся настолько невежественными. Мир живых отзывался на мое чуждое для него присутствие все сильнее и сильнее с каждым мгновением, и когда двери начали хлопать, а предметы с грохотом попадали с полок, девочки завизжали и разорвали круг.

Я знал, что теперь ничто не помешает напряжению между мной и миром расти со скоростью урагана, и рано или поздно произойдет катастрофа. У меня не было выбора. Одна из девочек была похожа на пустой сосуд, на темную бездну, на бездонный колодец, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как перестать сопротивляться и позволить этой бездне затянуть меня.

Разум подростка походил на алхимический котел с бурлящей в нем нестабильной смесью, а тело оказалось слишком маленьким и хрупким. Все ощущения были словно приглушенными. Я сразу почувствовал себя так, будто меня посадили в каменный застенок, куда даже звуки доносились с трудом. Если такими стали люди спустя много веков, интересно, почему они настолько слабы?

Девочке — ее звали Хлоя — приходилось еще хуже, чем мне. Все ее тело болело и покрылось синяками, она то и дело находилась на грани обморока. Когда она легла спать, я попытался поговорить с ней во сне, объяснить, что она должна провести новый ритуал, чтобы вернуть меня туда, откуда я пришел. Но она проснулась с криком до того, как я успел что-то донести.

Стоило позавидовать ее упорству. Следующие несколько дней она отказывалась меня слушать. Пресекала любые попытки достучаться и чуть что принималась затыкать уши и орать. Кажется, она жутко пугала этим свою семью и подруг.

Тем временем ее разум и тело уже начали распадаться. У нее выпадали волосы, ее тошнило, ей постоянно казалось, что все хотят ей зла. Я понял, что говорить с ней бесполезно.

Я начал пытаться контролировать ее. Сначала понемногу, пока она спала. Я поднимал ее тело с кровати, проходил в нем несколько шагов, и, обессиленный, возвращал его назад. Каждую следующую ночь получалось все лучше.

Ее отвели к человеку, который, как я понял, был целителем, он осмотрел ее и прописал какие-то пилюли. Когда она их принимала, ее разум становился спокойнее, так что я не имел ничего против. Так мне стало проще получать контроль над ее телом, но еще не настолько, чтобы провести ритуал самому. Любые попытки использовать заклинания ослабляли ее слишком сильно.

Я сперва обрадовался, когда к ней домой пришел священник. Думал, что сейчас он все поймет и проведет изгнание. Но каково же было мое разочарование, когда ритуал оказался не тот. Я даже не почувствовал боли, только легкое покалывание, как перед грозой.

Жуткие догадки одолели меня. С помощью умений из памяти Хлои я воспользовался машиной знаний и прочел все, что смог найти, про существующую веру и ритуалы. Так и было. Они поклонялись совсем другим богам. Даже если кто-то и упоминал Древних, это были вовсе не те Древние, которых я знал.

Я начал искать сведения о науке и колдовстве, и все оказалось страшнее, чем я думал. Да, развитие мира со временем могло уйти в сторону механики, да, магия могла забыться, но законы природы так просто не отменить. Солнце и Луна этого мира не умирали и не рождались каждое столетие. Люди не знали, что такое Великие Приливы, и никогда не встречали Богоубийцу. Это был не тот мир.

Не тот, в котором я когда-то родился, жил и умер. Видимо, посмертия наших миров пересекались или вовсе сливались в единое целое.

Мне стало страшно.

Девочка будет медленно чахнуть еще много лет. Я не хотел провести эти годы запертым в распадающемся, обезумевшем сосуде, да еще и в чужом враждебном мире со странными законами. 

Она должна умереть прямо сейчас, подумал я. Если Хлоя умрет, я вернусь обратно в посмертие.

Но что, если…

Что, если поискать другой путь? Все же, насколько бы этот мир ни казался жутким и незнакомым, он интриговал меня. У них были машины, заменяющие повозки, и машины, играющие музыку. Корабли, способные долететь до Луны и доставить туда людей. И при этом не было физических воплощений Древних, которые диктовали бы свои правила. А что до магии, то раз здешние люди не умели ничего, кроме примитивного бытового колдовства, я мог бы получить преимущество.

Нужно было только найти нового носителя. С сильным здоровым телом, способным выдержать потоки магической силы, но при этом с более слабым духом и волей, чем у Хлои.

Разглядывая подсвеченную фонарями темноту за окном ее глазами, я принял решение.

— Собирайся, девочка, — сказал я, — мы отправляемся в путешествие.


	18. День 18 — Дети в лесу

— Вы каждый день гуляете здесь с собакой? — спросила помощник шерифа Кертис, не отрываясь от блокнота с записями.

Я посмотрел на Лу, которая тихо подвывала, прижимаясь к моим ногам, и она тут же слегка завиляла хвостом. Мы оба искали друг у друга поддержки.

— Да… То есть, нет, — поправил я себя. — Обычно мы проходим с другой стороны от оврага, но сейчас там дерево упало и перегородило мостик через ручей…

— Ясно, — Кертис записала что-то в блокнот. — Вы говорили, первое тело нашла собака. Во сколько точно и как это произошло?

Я снова бездумно окинул взглядом лесную поляну перед собой, усыпанную опавшими листьями и суетящимися людьми. Копы доставали из земли очередной труп ребенка, одетого в темно-зеленую куртку. Доктор Блейк, которого долгая жизнь к такому явно не готовила, устало протирал лоб платком.

Шериф и помощники уже пригнали несколько машин для перевозки, но, кажется, их все равно не хватит и придется возвращаться.

— Примерно в полвосьмого, — наконец, ответил я. — Она подбежала вон к тому дереву и начала копать, а потом завыла. Ну, я подошел и увидел… девочку в земле. Я сразу шерифу и позвонил. Извините, вы ведь уже сколько, двенадцать детей нашли?

— Поиски еще не закончены, — уклончиво ответила она. — Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Это точно не наши.

— Простите?..

— Они не отсюда. Сами посудите, у нас все друг друга знают, да и детей не пропадало уже лет пять, с тех пор, как Бобби Миллс заблудился в лесу, но его назавтра нашли целым… А эти еще и одеты одинаково, а те, у кого лица можно разглядеть, все девочки и похожи, как сестры…

— Мистер Хейз, делать выводы — наша работа, а не ваша, — прервала меня Кертис. — К слову, вы же повар в кафе? Сын хозяйки? И сейчас собирались на работу?

— Да, после того, как Лу домой закину…

— Хорошо. Значит, я загляну к вам попозже и задам еще несколько вопросов. Пока что вы свободны.

Конечно же, я пошел на работу не сразу. Написал матери, что произошло, и сказал, что задержусь. И какое-то время еще сидел на кухне, уставившись в стену и медленно попивая крепкий кофе, вкуса которого не ощущал. Лу сидела рядом, положив морду мне на колени.

— Какой-то жуткий кошмар, да, дорогая? — сказал я, обращаясь к ней.

Она коротко гавкнула — как мне показалось, утвердительно.

У меня перед глазами все еще стоял образ девочки с чумазым лицом, наполовину выкопанной из земли. Она явно умерла совсем недавно. Ей было лет одиннадцать-двенадцать на вид, длинные волосы, зеленая куртка, коричневые холщовые штаны, резиновые сапоги. Никаких видимых ран. Она выглядела бы спящей, если бы дышала. И если бы не была похороненной в земле.

Кертис так и не ответила толком на мои вопросы, но я видел ответ по ее глазам. Все девочки, которых они нашли, были одинаковыми. Как две капли воды похожими.

Когда я, наконец, пришел в кафе, время близилось к ланчу. Все, кто там был, работники и посетители, обеспокоенно перешептывались, а при виде меня весьма оживились. Конечно, слухи уже успели разнестись, как лесной пожар. Даже мама, которой все утро пришлось готовить за двоих, казалась больше взбудораженной, чем усталой.

За день я успел поведать о том, что произошло в лесу, раз двадцать на разные лады. Все взволнованно качали головами, и на их лицах я видел предвкушение того, как они будут пересказывать все это друзьям и семье. Помощник шерифа Кертис в тот день так и не зашла. Джек, который знал одного парня, который был знаком с сестрой секретарши из офиса шерифа, сказал, что люди из Портленда скоро приедут, чтобы заняться этим делом, и всем в офисе не до того.

После работы мы с мамой, Джиной и Стефани вышли покурить вместе возле черного хода. Я обнаружил, что мои руки слегка трясутся.

— Я читала, что так делают серийные убийцы, — сказала Стеф. — Ищут похожих внешне жертв, которые напоминают им кого-нибудь из их прошлого. Одевают в одинаковую одежду, стригут им волосы…

— Если так, то этот псих откуда-нибудь из соседнего города, — предположила мама. — Может быть, из Касл-Рока, там вечно какая-нибудь чертовщина творится. Но вообще я думаю, что это все правительство. Откуда еще могло взяться столько одинаковых девочек?

— Думаешь, их клонируют? — невольно усмехнулся я. — А потом что? Убивают неудачных клонов?

— Помните про те радиоактивные отходы? — вдруг подала голос Джина, которая до этого задумчиво молчала. — Знаю, все говорят, что захоронение безопасно, но, может быть, отходы… попали в землю и отравили ее?

— То есть, теперь это радиоактивные клоны? — уточнил я.

— Тебе лишь бы издеваться! Я говорю только, что у меня розы уже три года не цветут. Чуть появляются бутоны — и тут же гниют и опадают, как будто что-то их отравило. Неспроста же это. Да и кто знает, что может произойти с лесом, если с землей что-то не в порядке. Природа непредсказуема.

Дальше мы курили молча. Я хотел было высказать догадку про многодетных культистов, живущих в лесу, но не стал, потому что сам не сказал бы, что хоть немного в это верю.

На следующий день меня вызвали в офис шерифа. Не только меня, а еще кучу народу. Там царил хаос, копы носились, как взмыленные лошади. Шериф кричал на кого-то, и я этому человеку точно не завидовал. Меня долго расспрашивали про мое алиби, причем не на предыдущие дни или недели, а на прошлую ночь. Алиби, конечно, было — я всю ночь не выходил из дома, что подтвердили и мама, и соседи. Что случилось, никому не сказали.

Потом, конечно, слухи расползлись, и скоро весь город об этом судачил. Поговаривали, что одна из медсестер все разболтала.

Ночью тела девочек исчезли из морга. Видимо, кто-то их украл.

А на месте каждого из тел остались только комья мокрой земли и ворох опавших листьев.


	19. День 19 — Ловец снов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, пауки.  
> ...

— А что в тех коробках? — спросил я.

Комната была практически пустой, только раскладной диван, тумбочка с телевизором и старые плотные шторы, когда-то давно бывшие, похоже, светло-серыми. В принципе, мне больше ничего и не требовалось. Снимая крохотную дешевую квартирку возле парка, в котором обычно собираются бездомные, я знал, что буду приходить сюда только спать.

Но две картонные коробки в углу явно были лишними.

Миссис Грант пожала плечами.

— Вещи, оставшиеся от предыдущего жильца. Она их так и не забрала, когда съехала, а у меня рука не поднялась выкинуть. Одежду-то я отнесла в церковь, для бедных, а это все куда девать?.. Гляньте, вдруг вам что-то надо? Если нет, выставьте возле помойки. Может, хоть бездомные заберут…

Я поблагодарил хозяйку, мы еще поговорили о каких-то мелочах, касающихся оплаты, и она ушла, оставив меня разбирать вещи.

Не то, чтобы у меня с собой было много всего — я старался не обрастать барахлом, потому что все равно не любил задерживаться в одном городе надолго. Мне куда комфортнее, если в любой момент можно просто собрать рюкзак и уехать.

Так я и прибыл сюда — с одним большим рюкзаком. Вытащив из него всю запасную одежду, я сложил большую часть в ящики тумбочки, а куртку повесил на крючок, обнаружившийся возле входной двери. Теперь, подумал я, надо бы заняться этими коробками.

Рыться в вещах незнакомого человека было странно и немного неуютно, но в то же время интригующе. Как будто заглядываешь в чужие окна и видишь случайные моменты чужой жизни.

Первая коробка, поменьше, оказалась полностью забита книгами. Половина из них были старыми комиксами с кое-где надорванными или выпадающими страницами. Другая половина — слегка потрепанными детективами в мягкой обложке. Два пособия по толкованию сновидений от разных авторов выглядели здесь случайными гостями. Подумав, я решил оставить детективы себе. Я аккуратно выудил их из коробки и сложил стопкой на полу возле дивана.

Интересно, задумался я, эта женщина хранила полуразвалившиеся комиксы из сентиментальности или действительно время от времени их перечитывала? Или они и вовсе принадлежали ее детям или младшим родственникам? Я ведь даже не знал, сколько ей лет.

Словно отвечая на мои мысли, вторая коробка первым делом подсунула мне фотографию в красной деревянной рамке, лежащую поверх других вещей. Смуглая молодая девушка, запечатленная на ней, была одета в зимний спортивный костюм и альпинистское снаряжение. Она сидела, кажется, прямо на большом камне на горном уступе. На заднем плане виднелась скалистая пропасть. Я вытащил фотографию из рамки и перевернул. “Гора Уитни, Сьерра-Невада, 2016” — прочел я надпись на обратной стороне.

Кроме фотографии, в коробке не оказалось ничего, что говорило бы напрямую о личности девушки. Там были только другие рамки — на этот раз с засушенными осенними листьями и бутонами цветов под стеклом — и разный сувенирный хлам вроде фарфоровых собачек и дешевых пластиковых фигурок супергероев, иногда с отломанными конечностями.

А на самом дне я, наконец, нашел кое-что интересное — аккуратно завернутый в старое полотенце ловец снов.

Амулет был довольно большим, около фута в диаметре, и немного кривоватым. Потемневший ивовый прут просвечивал между грубыми нитями оплетки, сама нить в центре плетения кое-где протерлась и надорвалась, словно ее постоянно трогали и дергали, так что свободные растрепанные концы ее болтались, как кисточки. Три больших коричневых пера, привязанные снизу и украшенные деревянными бусинами, казались взятыми от трех разных видов птиц. Судя по всему, ловец был самодельный, причем сплетенный не очень умело. И все же, мне виделось в нем нечто очаровательное. Даже, я бы сказал, аутентичное.

Я решил, что такая любопытная вещь вполне достойна того, чтобы висеть на стене. Обнаружив над диваном несколько торчащих из стены гвоздиков, я повесил ловец на один из них. Перья тут же принялись слегка раскачиваться, потревоженные ветром из открытой форточки.

Увлекшись каким-то глупым фильмом по телевизору, спать я улегся поздно. В синеватой темноте комната казалась особенно пустой, а каждый звук — например, шелестящих штор или капающего в ванной крана — громким и резким, как всегда бывает в незнакомой квартире. Закутавшись с головой в тонкое одеяло, я, наконец, заснул.

Мне снилась огромная паутина, оплетающая бесконечное сумрачное пространство. Сверкающие серебряные нити были толщиной с веревку, и когда я осторожно коснулся одной из них, раздался низкий гул, словно кто-то дернул басовую струну. Паук оказался здесь же. Он был размером с небольшой автобус, его блестящие черные глаза перекатывались, как мячики в лунках, а покрытые длинными темными волосками тонкие ноги быстро-быстро перебирали в воздухе, продолжая плести паутину.

Я не боялся. Откуда-то я знал, что паук — это друг.

Вдруг что-то дернуло паутину так, что все нити качнулись и загудели. Потом еще раз. Я видел, как одна из нитей неподалеку от меня натянулась до предела и затряслась. Я смотрел на нее и не мог оторвать взгляд. Вот теперь мне стало страшно. Я боялся того, что грядет, боялся, что…

Нить дернулась в последний раз и с оглушительным треском лопнула. Где-то вдалеке послышался крик.

Теперь я находился в школе. В закрытом классе было до странного темно и по стенам проплывали тени быстро движущихся существ, словно в океанариуме. Дети сидели тихо. Я неподвижно застыл в углу возле последней парты, и никто меня не видел.

У доски стояли двое. Женщина с длинными темными волосами — ее я видел со спины — писала что-то мелом. Мужчина рядом с ней был высоким, одетым в черное пальто и широкополую шляпу. Тень от полей шляпы падала на его лицо, так что нельзя было разглядеть черты.

Вдруг женщина остановилась и опустила руки.

— Я больше не могу, — слабым голосом сказала она.

Я увидел, что на доске была написана, много раз повторенная, одна и та же фраза: “Ты пришел за мной, и я уйду с тобой”.

Человек в черном зашипел, словно рассерженная гадюка. Он хочет, чтобы она продолжала писать, понял я. Женщина заплакала.

— Эй, что здесь происходит?! — крикнул я.

Все дети разом обернулись. У них не было лиц.

Тишина. Вокруг стало невероятно тихо и светло, словно белый снег отражал солнечные лучи. Я огляделся.

Теперь вокруг были горы. Я сидел на камне, и подо мной зияла темная бездна.

Девушка висела на самом краю скалы, ухватившись за выступ, и на этот раз я узнал ее лицо. Она была в ужасе.

— Держись! — закричал я, протягивая ей руку.

Она потянулась ко мне, но тут я увидел его, человека в черном. Он стоял далеко внизу, на одном из уступов. Его лица все еще было не разглядеть, но я был уверен, что он смеется.

Девушка пронзительно закричала, ее руки сорвались, и ее затянуло в бездонную пропасть, словно в черную дыру.

Розы и шипы. Я сидел на мокрой земле, кладбищенские памятники смотрели на меня, печально склонив головы. Она стояла рядом, оплетенная шипастыми лианами, ее ноги вросли в землю. Длинные темные иглы протыкали ее кожу, и из проколов сочилась кровь. Я знал, что человек в черном должен быть где-то поблизости, но пока не видел его.

Огромная тень накрыла меня со спины, и я обернулся. Это был паук.

— Уходи отсюда, пока можешь, пока его нет! Уходи! — сказал он голосом древней старухи, и это была не попытка прогнать незваного гостя, а предостережение.

Я заметил висящую в воздухе серебристую нить, протянул к ней руку…

И проснулся. Меня трясло от озноба, перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги. Часы на моем телефоне сообщили, что было всего шесть тридцать утра.

Маленький паучок прополз от спинки дивана вверх к потолку, а затем юркнул в дыру в стене.

Поняв, что больше сегодня не засну, я встал и потащился в душ.

Чуть позже, завтракая в ближайшей забегаловке, я прочел в интернете все, что смог найти про ловцы снов. По легенде, они защищают от ночных кошмаров. Хорошие сны должны проходить свободно, а плохие — запутываться в сплетенной из ниток “паутине”. Но я не нашел никакой информации о том, что случается с этими плохими снами после.

Уходят ли они куда-то? Растворяются? Или так и остаются вечными пленниками? А если это не просто кошмары, а что-то куда худшее, что пришло из снов? Что будет тогда?

Мне показалось, что я уже знаю ответ на этот вопрос.

Выйдя на улицу после завтрака, я позвонил миссис Грант.

— Скажите, а та девушка, что жила здесь до меня, куда она уехала? Вы знаете, как с ней связаться?

Хозяйка вздохнула.

— К сожалению, нет. И никто не знает.

— В смысле?

— Она пропала полгода назад. Просто исчезла. Полиция искала ее, но безрезультатно, — она немного помялась, словно размышляя, рассказывать мне или нет, а потом все же продолжила. — Ее звали Саманта, и она была хорошей девушкой. Но в юности у нее были проблемы. С наркотиками. Копы думают, что она во что-то ввязалась. А я все еще надеюсь, что она просто… уехала.

“Скорее всего, Саманта мертва”, — хотел сказать я, но промолчал.

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, я снял со стены ловец снов, завернул в полотенце и бросил в коробку с комиксами. Сунув коробку под мышку, я двинулся в парк.

В дальнем конце парка, за памятником герою Гражданской войны, имени которого я не помнил, бездомные жгли мусор, сгрудившись вокруг металлических баков, и грели над огнем замерзшие руки. Я достал из коробки ловец и бросил в огонь. Пламя разгорелось, будто в него долили топлива. Тощий старик в шерстяной шапочке, стоявший рядом, одобрительно улыбнулся. Затем я стал бросать туда же старые комиксы, один за другим.

Глядя на то, как огонь пожирает разноцветные страницы, а дым поднимается в небеса, я думал о том, что этот город был ошибкой. Стоило бы прямо сейчас собрать вещи и отправиться дальше, куда-нибудь в Новую Англию.

А еще думал о человеке в черном, чье лицо скрыто тенью. Я надеялся, что никогда больше его не увижу.


	20. День 20 — Гадание

Красная свеча горит перед зеркалом в темной комнате. Девушка, что прекраснее всех на свете, откусывает по маленькому кусочку от большого яблока цвета свернувшейся крови, надеясь увидеть в зеркале своего будущего жениха. Ее глаза широко распахнуты, длинные ресницы подрагивают от волнения, на щеках играет легкий румянец.

Я смотрю на нее с другой стороны, из совсем другого зеркала, и не могу сдержать вздоха восхищения. Я позволяю ей увидеть себя.

Она замирает.

Свеча должна погаснуть, если вместо жениха на зов явится нечистая сила. Но я — вовсе не нечистая сила, что бы кто ни думал. Я не призрак, не демон и не кровопийца.

— Я возьму тебя за руку и мы закружимся в танце, — говорю я, — и рядом будут все мои братья и сестры, и они не устанут петь для тебя до скончания веков. И наш танец, любовь моя, никогда не закончится. Мы будем жить и веселиться вечно.

Она зачарованно улыбается.

— Но сначала ты должна выполнить одну мою просьбу, — продолжаю я.

— Все, что угодно, — шепчет она.

Я протягиваю руку и вкладываю ей в ладонь длинный острый шип.

— Твой отец может нам помешать, — говорю я. — Но прошу тебя, не горюй о нем! Обещаю, скоро ты и вовсе его забудешь.

Она все еще улыбается, но теперь — сквозь слезы.

— Все, что угодно, — повторяет она.

Я задуваю свечу.

Завтра король этой людской страны умрет, отравленный собственной любимой дочерью, а она лишится рассудка от горя, когда поймет, что сделала.

А мы? О, мы будем смеяться еще много веков, ведь такой великолепной шутки с давних времен никто не шутил.


	21. День 21 — Список людей, таинственно пропавших в море

Я стал записывать, чтобы не забывать. Это было единственное, что я мог сделать.

Матросы начали исчезать первыми, один за другим, и тогда я еще не вел записи. Теперь их имена и лица стерлись из памяти, как будто их никогда и не существовало, или они были лишь сном, растаявшим на рассвете без следа. Я не знал, как такое возможно, ведь прошло сколько… двенадцать дней? Но это место словно меняло восприятие, и привычные законы природы здесь не работали.

Сэр Грегори Дэвис, исследователь. “Смелейший из ученых мужей”, говорили про него. Шутка ли, добровольно сунуться туда, где пропали бесследно экипажи и пассажиры уже девяти кораблей, оставшихся дрейфовать в море без единого человека на борту. Про нашу смелость никто не упоминал, как будто то, что Дэвис нам платил, примиряло с опасностью и обесценивало все, что мы можем испытать. С того дня, как корабль попал в мертвый штиль, всех нас начали мучить странные сны, а само судно принялось издавать жуткие звуки, будто призраки скреблись о его корпус. Тогда же Дэвис начал каждую ночь выходить на палубу с фонарем, чтобы понаблюдать возможные “необъяснимые явления”. С одной из таких прогулок он не вернулся, и мы ни следа не нашли. Это была ночь с двадцатого на двадцать первое октября.

Гарри Макбрайд, корабельный кок. Утром двадцать второго мы не получили никакого завтрака, а на камбузе обнаружили только грязные с вечера кастрюли и нож для мяса, вбитый острым концом в столешницу.

Мисс Сьюзен Митчелл, ассистентка Дэвиса. Юная леди пыталась продолжить исследования, но попросила, чтобы я ее сопровождал. Не знаю, почему именно я, куда логичнее было бы попросить старшего помощника. Но, скорее всего, похожий на гориллу здоровяк ее пугал. Ночью с двадцать четвертого на двадцать пятое пошел дождь, хотя ветер так и не поднялся. Как раз в тот момент, когда мисс Митчелл перегнулась через борт, чтобы рассмотреть некое странное свечение, которое она якобы увидела в воде, я поскользнулся на мокрой палубе и уронил фонарь. Он погас, но каким-то чудом не разбился. Когда я поднялся на ноги, мисс Митчелл на палубе не было. Я зажег фонарь снова и долго светил за борт, выкрикивая ее имя, а потом мы с капитаном обыскали все судно от носа до кормы, но не нашли ее.

Джон Хоук, старший помощник. Кажется, он лишился рассудка. Вечером двадцать восьмого он просто отказался уходить на ночь к себе в каюту, заявив: “Если Морской Дьявол хочет меня забрать, то пусть приходит и забирает!” Он остался в кают-компании, продолжая допивать запасы бренди. Конечно же, к утру он исчез.

Капитан Джереми Хадсон. К двадцать девятому числу мы с ним остались на корабле вдвоем, и я не понял даже, как это произошло. Или просто-напросто забыл, потому что давно не перечитывал свои записи. К этому дню сны у нас обоих сделались невыносимыми. Пожилой капитан жаловался на боли в груди и одышку, и я выдал ему сердечные капли. Что именно ему снилось, он не рассказывал.

Я же каждую ночь слышал, как что-то в морской глубине зовет меня. Оно ждет там, под водой, ворочаясь с боку на бок, словно гигантская отвратительная каракатица. Его голос прекрасен, как песни тысячи сирен. В образах, которые оно мне являло, я видел смерть, искаженные криком лица всех, кто исчезли на этом судне. Я знал, что для них уже все кончено. А для меня?

Вечером тридцатого, когда мы с капитаном сидели в кают-компании, пили чай и без всякого удовольствия поедали консервы, стук в трюме возобновился. На этот раз он звучал так, словно что-то пыталось пробить днище корабля. Посуда на столе затряслась.

Капитан, который в последние дни всегда держал револьвер при себе, вытащил оружие из кармана.

— Доктор, оставайтесь здесь, — сказал он. — Я пойду проверю, что это за чертовщина.

Все мои возражения остались неуслышанными. Кажется, ему уже было все равно.

Через несколько минут я услышал выстрел. Шум в трюме стих, и я подумал уже, что капитан вышел из схватки победителем. Но прошло уже четыре часа, а он так и не вернулся. Все это время я просидел на стуле, уставившись в чашку с остывшим чаем, а когда очнулся, не сразу вспомнил, кого и зачем я ждал.

Меня терзало странное чувство незавершенности. Я подумал, что должен увидеть все своими глазами.

В трюм я спускался на трясущихся ногах, и фонарь в моей руке подрагивал. Капитана Хадсона я увидел сразу. Он лежал на полу лицом вниз, револьвер все еще в руке. Ящик с консервами, стоящий чуть поодаль, был пробит пулей. Прямо под затылком капитана торчала ручка скальпеля, с силой вбитого в заднюю часть его шеи.

Это неправильно, подумал я. Взвалив тело капитана на плечо — мне повезло еще, что он не был крупным человеком — я с немалым трудом выволок его из трюма. Дотащив труп до правого борта, я скинул его вниз, в спокойную тихую воду, и долго еще смотрел на поглотившее его море.

Очнувшись снова, я понял, что остался на корабле один и попытался вспомнить, что случилось с остальными. Безуспешно. Мне слишком сильно хотелось спать.

Я добрел до своей каюты и свалился на кровать прямо в одежде.

Мне, как и прежде, снилась смерть. Скальпель в моей руке, темнота трюма, капитан, завалившийся ничком, случайный выстрел — к счастью, в другую сторону. Яд в стакане старшего помощника. Мисс Митчелл, что от шока не сумела даже закричать, пока летела за борт. Лужа крови на камбузе, на которую пришлось потратить все тряпки. Задушенный шнурком Дэвис. Заколотые и отравленные матросы. Все они отправились на дно, где их уже ждали с распростертыми объятиями.

Но ведь это были просто сны, не правда ли?

Такие же нереальные, как голос, звучащий в моей голове.


	22. День 22 — Семейные ценности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Частично связано с рассказом из дня 7.  
> ...

Факел в моей руке казался непомерно тяжелым, словно его отлили из свинца. Наверное, я просто устал. Ноги проваливались в сухой пепел с каждым шагом, и приходилось ступать осторожно, чтобы не увязнуть по колено. Похоже, этой тропой действительно пользовались раз в несколько десятилетий.

Это напоминало мне снег в горах, сверкающие на солнце рыхлые белоснежные сугробы, в которых легче легкого было потерять сапоги. Я еще успел застать то время, когда снег время от времени выпадал белыми хлопьями, а не грязно-серой массой, половиной которой были мокрый пепел и сажа. Но эти далекие детские воспоминания казались мутными и смазанными, словно покрытыми туманом, поэтому я не мог отвечать за их достоверность.

Я должен был проделать весь путь один. Так сказал отец, прощаясь и оправляя складки на моей ритуальной мантии. Заметив, видимо, страх в моих глазах, он в очередной раз повторил, что таков мой долг как “старшего сына в своем поколении”.

Долг. Слово, что висело над моей головой тяжелым грузом с самого рождения. Клятва, данная кем-то из наших предков много столетий назад, за которую теперь придется расплачиваться мне. Просто громкое слово. Я знал, что если посмею отказаться или даже сбежать, меня все равно найдут, схватят и потащат в храм силой те же самые люди, что называли себя моей семьей. А если у меня хватит наглости убить себя, мое место займет младший брат. Меня вел вовсе не долг, а страх.

Возможно, меня просто убьют, думал я. Привяжут к алтарю и принесут в жертву Богине, как бессловесного агнца. Но зачем же тогда меня учили читать и писать, справлять ритуалы, расшифровывать священные тексты и знать наизусть молитвы на четырех известных языках, в том числе на мертвом наречии древних? Это давало надежду, что меня ждет более интересная участь, чем стать всего-навсего жертвенной кровью. Возможно, у меня все же был шанс остаться в живых.

Когда мои ноги вместо мягкого пепла ступили на каменные ступени храма, из тени вышли двое монахов, чьи лица были скрыты капюшонами, и молча поклонились мне. Они не ответили ни на один из вопросов, просто провели меня по темным коридорам в глубину храма в полной тишине.

В молельном зале стояла огромная статуя Богини, и я замер, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Ее четырехрукая фигура сверкала позолотой, на прекрасном лице застыла легкая улыбка, а длинный змеиный хвост свивался кольцами вокруг мраморной копии Древа Жизни. Монахи снова поклонились, на этот раз Богине, и я последовал их примеру.

Но надолго в зале мы не задержались. Отдав почести, мы двинулись дальше, по узкому коридору к тяжелой двери, за которой скрывалась лестница, ведущая вниз, в темноту. Один из монахов остался у двери, другой же сопровождал меня, пока я осторожно спускался по скользким каменным ступеням. Уткнувшись, наконец, в глухую стену, я подумал было, что мы зашли в тупик, но монах дернул утопленный в камень рычаг, и кусок стены отодвинулся, открывая передо мной проход в небольшое помещение, где слышался звук льющейся воды и горели свечи — ровно столько, чтобы я мог видеть, но недостаточно, чтобы разогнать тени. Монах забрал у меня факел и взмахнул рукой, командуя заходить. Как только я переступил порог, стена за мной сомкнулась.

Похоже, помещение не было абсолютно непроницаемым, как я со страхом успел подумать вначале. Огни свечей дрожали, потревоженные сквозняком, в нишах возле стен лилась потоками вода с потолка и утекала в желоб на полу. В центре комнаты стоял небольшой письменный стол, на котором лежала стопка бумаг и горел газовый фонарь. В одном из углов на полу виднелось что-то, похожее на подстилку для сна. 

Сначала я решил, что оказался здесь один. Но потом от противоположной стены отделилась высокая тонкая тень. Мне показалось, что это был мужчина, но я не мог разглядеть его лица, только глаза, слишком большие для человека, сверкали из темноты. У его ног стоял сундук, полный то ли книг, то ли сложенных стопками записей.

— Здравс-с-ствуй, дорогой племянник, — сказал он слегка шипящим голосом. — Теперь нас-с-стала твоя очередь.

С этими словами он захлопнул крышку сундука и с неожиданной легкостью взвалил его на плечи.

— Подожди, так ты… — начал я, но он уже повернулся ко мне спиной и шагнул к ближайшей стене, в которой с тихим шорохом открылся новый проход. Он скользнул туда.

— Стой! — крикнул я и бросился за ним, но не успел. Проход закрылся прямо перед самым моим носом.

На этот раз я точно остался один.

Я оглядел скромную обстановку того, что, видимо, стало теперь моей темницей, и заметил небольшое квадратное отверстие в стене, что ранее послужила мне дверью. Там стояла пустая миска — похоже, так монахи передавали еду. Я содрогнулся. Неужели мне придется провести здесь долгие годы в полном одиночестве?

— Что я должен делать? — спросил я вслух, но ответа не последовало.

Я подошел к письменному столу, отодвинул стул и сел. Кроме бумаг и фонаря, на нем нашлась чернильница с пером.

— Нужно, чтобы я что-то написал? — догадался я. — Но что?

Неожиданно я почувствовал, как по моему телу разливается тепло, пульс застучал у меня в висках. Я услышал тихий вздох, который мог звучать только в моей голове.

“Записывай то, что я скажу тебе, Жрец”, — проговорил мелодичный голос. — “Только слушай внимательно”.

— Это… Моя Повелительница? Это ты?.. — не поверил я.

Мое сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. Если все происходило на самом деле, я не был уверен, что достоин этого.

“Разве ты не видел нашу встречу в своих снах?”

— Но… прости, Великая, но я никогда в жизни не видел снов, — сказал я.

Это была правда. Другие люди рассказывали мне, как это бывает, но сам я, проваливаясь в сон, видел только мертвую бездонную пустоту и непроглядную тьму.

Богиня — теперь я уже не сомневался, что это была она — снова вздохнула.

“Как жаль. Тогда я понимаю, почему ты был так напуган. Не стоит бояться. Ты будешь служить мне, чтобы помочь нашему умирающему Миру”.

— Так… — я откашлялся. — Так он может быть спасен, Великая?

“Нет. Но его смерть может быть отложена на долгие века. Пока стоит Древо Жизни, Мир не умрет окончательно”.

Я почтительно склонил голову.

— Я готов служить Тебе.

В моей голове зазвучали слова. Медленно, словно в трансе, я взял перо, обмакнул его в чернила и принялся записывать.

С того дня я проводил большую часть времени, делая записи под диктовку самой Богини. Это были указания, какие ритуалы нужно проводить, какие жертвы приносить и какие молитвы читать в каждый из дней года, чтобы подпитать корни Древа и отсрочить неизбежную смерть Мира. Отсчет времени начинался через двадцать два года. Именно столько мне придется провести здесь прежде, чем кто-то придет мне на смену, понял я. До этого люди будут использовать записи, сделанные тем существом, что когда-то было моим дядей.

Когда часы, что я проводил с пером в руке, подходили к концу и приходило время отдыха, я первым делом перечитывал записи, сделанные мной в полузабытьи. С каждым днем ритуалы, предлагаемые богиней, становились все более кровавыми. Буквы складывались в слова, и перед моими глазами проносились образы, наполненные пронзительно кричащими людьми, жертвенным огнем и реками крови.

Сложно было это признать, но проходили дни, и моя вера слабела.

Казалось, Богиня ничего не замечала. Ее голос, когда она говорила со мной, был все так же мягок и ласков.

Не видя солнечного света, я потерял счет дням и ночам, но в те часы, когда я спал, я все так же падал во тьму. Теперь я с радостью приветствовал ее, как единственного друга. Иногда в такие мгновения я слышал скрежет когтей, словно Богиня пытается до меня достучаться.

Дни складывались в месяцы, а затем и в годы. На моих руках возле локтей начала было появляться блестящая золотистая змеиная чешуя, но затем она засохла и отпала, как отмершая кожа. Прошло около трех лет моего заточения, когда, проснувшись, я обнаружил, что одна из каменных дверей темницы открыта.

Сначала я не поверил своим глазам. Меня не должны были выпустить так скоро. К тому же, никто за мной не пришел.

Я попытался воззвать к Богине, но ответом мне стала тишина. Более того, я даже не ощущал больше ее присутствия.

Подождав для верности еще немного, я, наконец, схватил со стола фонарь и устремился к выходу, по ходу дела отметив, что это была не та дверь, через которую пришел сюда я, а та, которой воспользовался, уходя, мой предшественник.

Наверху, в храме, царило запустение и хаос. Казалось, что монахи ушли, прихватив с собой все, что плохо лежало. Пробегая через остывшие, вымороженные залы, я то и дело слышал в отдалении негромкие возгласы и шорохи, но не мог добраться до их источников.

Выбежав на просторную террасу, я увидел, что двери храма распахнуты настежь, а снаружи в отдалении виднеются фигуры двух монахов, нагруженных тяжелыми тюками и быстро семенящих в ночь.

— Эй, вы! — с трудом выкрикнул я охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом. — Стойте!

Обернувшись, они заметили меня и тут же бросились наутек. Я решил даже не пытаться их догнать.

Я не знал, что происходит, но понял, что раз даже монахи покидают это место, то и мне нужно уходить. Обшарив не разграбленные еще сундуки, я нашел дорожный костюм и плащ примерно моего размера, а также большую фляжку для воды.

Переодевшись, я заглянул в столовую, чтобы наполнить фляжку из фонтанчика, и столкнулся нос к носу с монахом, сгребающим в холщовую сумку остатки еды. Увидев меня, он отшатнулся, выставив перед собой ладони.

— Ты, не подходи ко мне! Держис-с-сь подальше! — прошипел он.

— Я просто хочу узнать, что случилось, — сказал я, сделав шаг к нему.

— С-с-стой на месте! — завопил он в ужасе, роняя сумку на пол.

— Ты меня боишься? Почему?

Он снова зашипел, на этот раз что-то нечленораздельное.

На стене возле камина висели ритуальные кинжалы. Схватив один, я двинулся к монаху, зажимая его в угол. Он заверещал.

— Хватит испытывать мое терпение! — сказал я. — Ты сейчас же расскажешь, что здесь происходит!

Монах уставился на меня из-под капюшона.

— Тебе лучше з-з-знать, — проговорил он и сплюнул мне под ноги. — Это вс-с-се из-за тебя!

— Что? — опешил я. — О чем ты?

— В твоем сердце тьма! Ты отравил нашу Повелительницу, она не просыпается, и теперь все кончено!

Воспользовавшись моим замешательством, он прыгнул вперед, проскользнул мимо меня и бросился бежать, забыв о своей сумке.

Я застыл в оцепенении. Неужели то, о чем он сказал, правда? Разве такое возможно?

Я вспомнил, как Богиня пыталась пробраться в пустоту, живущую на месте моих снов, и что-то не пускало ее. Могло ли это что-то причинить ей вред?

Чешуя, дар Богини, так и не прижившийся на моем теле. Моя неуклонно слабеющая вера. Неужели это все было связано?

Усилием воли стряхнув оцепенение, я медленно побрел к выходу.

Снаружи стояла ночь такая темная, что если бы не мои привыкшие к темноте глаза, я бы и вовсе ничего не видел. На небе не было луны, только холодные голубовато-белые иголки звезд, что почти не давали света. Пронизывающий ледяной ветер, дующий с востока, приносил с собой вовсе не свежесть, а удушливые запахи дыма, гари и гниющей плоти. Вдалеке виднелись редкие фигуры путников, уходящих кто на запад, кто на север.

По ветру летели рваные хлопья, и я подставил руки, чтобы их поймать.

Раскрыв ладонь, я увидел ломкие сухие остатки обгоревших листьев.


	23. День 23 — “Обещай мне сниться”

Те, кому приходилось переезжать в детстве, знают, как это бывает.

Сначала ты живешь на одном и том же месте с самого рождения, не видя ничего другого: растешь, идешь в школу, заводишь друзей, исследуешь все окрестные закоулки и лес, знаешь поименно всех соседей, даже вон того неразговорчивого старика из крайнего дома на твоей улице. В вашем доме все дверные косяки в отметинах — хроника того, как менялся твой рост. На холодильнике сначала висят твои детские рисунки, потом — листки с контрольными, на которых красуются первые пятерки, а позже — магнитики, которые тебе привозят из поездок родственники и друзья. Не родителям, тебе. С каждым годом у тебя становится все больше своих вещей и своих людей, и через них этот городок врастает в тебя намертво.

А потом в один прекрасный день родители говорят, что вы переезжаете. Новая работа, новое, лучшее жилье. Тебя никто не спрашивает. Для взрослых это просто смена обстановки. Для тебя — почти конец света. Кажется, что часть тебя исчезнет безвозвратно, когда ты уедешь. Или просто останется здесь навсегда.

Тогда мне казалось, что Эбби была для меня всем. Лучшим другом, поддержкой во всех безумных начинаниях, хранителем моих секретов, первой любовью — если умолчать о том, что в двенадцать лет под “любовью” я понимал в основном то, что мне было не стыдно держать кого-то за руку и не лень сбегать за банкой газировки до автомата, потому что она попросила.

Прощаясь, я написал свой новый номер телефона несмываемым фломастером у нее на ладони. Конечно, ее номер я знал наизусть, но все равно старательно вывел на своей руке. Это было похоже на ритуал. Только в тот момент мы оба, наконец, расплакались. 

— Не забывай мне звонить, слышишь! — сказала она, всхлипывая, и уткнулась заплаканным лицом в мой свитер.

— Каждый день, обещаю, — ответил я, сглотнув комок в горле. — А ты обещай, что будешь мне сниться.

Не знаю, что тогда на меня нашло. Наверное, мне казалось, что сны — это важно. Эбби подняла голову, посмотрела на меня пристально и рассмеялась. Ее короткие волосы, как всегда, упавшие на глаза, промокли от слез.

— Клянусь! — сказала она.

Отец уже нетерпеливо сигналил, сидя в машине, и я не успел больше ничего сказать. Только обнял ее еще раз напоследок.

Я не врал Эбби. Я правда думал, что буду звонить.

Сейчас я не смогу объяснить, почему так вышло. Может, я стеснялся. Может, просто не привык разговаривать по телефону — в моем родном городке, если ты хочешь с кем-то пообщаться, то просто идешь к его дому и стучишь в дверь. Может, у меня было слишком много новых впечатлений от переезда и слишком много срочных дел, а потом стало уже как-то неловко. А может, это все отговорки. Пару раз я даже брал в руки телефон и готовился набрать номер, но так и не сделал этого.

Сама Эбби не звонила тоже — возможно, ждала, что я все-таки сдамся первым. Зато выполнила другое свое обещание. Она снилась мне каждую ночь.

Сначала это было в порядке вещей. В конце концов, я безумно по ней скучал. Иногда я видел ее там, в городке, в привычной обстановке, иногда она просачивалась в другие мои сны, как случайное видение, а время от времени даже как будто приходила в мой новый дом, садилась на край моей кровати и молча смотрела на меня. В первое время она была грустной, затем на ее лицо стала возвращаться улыбка. Потом ее волосы начали отрастать.

Я не уверен, достраивало ли мое подсознание ее образ, добавляя годы, новые прически, одежду и шрамы, или между нами действительно была странная полумистическая связь, но по прошествии лет Эбби менялась в моих снах, взрослея вместе со мной. Кажется, со временем я привык к присутствию этой иллюзорной Эбби настолько, что перестал воспринимать ее как реального человека.

Как-то раз, уже учась в колледже, я приехал к родителям на рождественские каникулы. Мы с отцом засиделись на веранде допоздна, и спать я пошел уже под утро. Едва сомкнув глаза, я, конечно же, увидел Эбби.

На этот раз все не так, понял я. Все неправильно. Она шла по ночному шоссе, подсвеченная ослепительном светом фар, ее лицо и куртка были залиты темной липкой кровью, рот широко раскрыт, она кричала, но я не слышал ни звука.

Я проснулся, как от резкого пинка, мое сердце колотилось. Это просто сон, пытался убедить я себя, но тревога все прибывала, как вода в наводнение. Едва дождавшись утра, я сделал то, на что не решился за все это время. Набрал номер Эбби.

Трубку подняла ее мать.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Грей, это Джеймс… э-э-э… Конноли, — смущаясь, проговорил я. — Могу я поговорить с Эбби?

— О боже, Джимми! — воскликнула она, узнавая меня, и вдруг горько, отчаянно разрыдалась. — Эбби… Она умерла вчера… Нашей Эбби больше нет…

Внутри меня словно что-то перевернулось.

— Господи, — прошептал я. — Мне очень жаль, миссис Грей, я… я соболезную вашей утрате. Как это случилось?

— Автокатастрофа. Шел снег, и чертова дорога была скользкой… — всхлипнула она, но тут же взяла себя в руки так резко, словно переключила рубильник. — Спасибо тебе, Джеймс. Похороны состоятся послезавтра. Ты приедешь?

— Конечно, — сказал я. — Конечно, я приеду.

Следующие два дня и две ночи прошли для меня, как в тумане. Помню, как что-то объяснял родителям, как ходил из угла в угол, как собирал свои вещи. Во сне я видел скорее странные размытые образы и обрывки сюжетов, но там неизменно присутствовала Эбби, мертвая и умирающая, залитая кровью и лежащая на железном столе в морге, а потом — обычная, только немного бледная Эбби, которая смотрела на меня так, словно пыталась что-то сказать. Мое подсознание играет со мной, понял я. Это все чувство вины.

Впервые за эти годы я вернулся в родной городок, и он показался мне куда меньше, скучнее и грязнее, чем я запомнил. К тому же, теперь он выглядел полупустым. Завод закрылся, и жители постепенно уезжали.

— Мы тоже собираемся уехать в ближайшее время, — сказала мне миссис Грей, когда мы беседовали об этом на поминках. — Здесь слишком многое напоминает… о ней.

Я сказал, что понимаю, о чем она.

Все, о чем я мог думать в тот момент, был гроб, в котором лежала настоящая Эбби, точь-в-точь похожая на Эбби из моих снов. Даже хоронили ее в таком же платье, в каком она приходила ко мне прошлой ночью. Я был уверен, что этот образ будет стоять перед моими глазами вечно.

Лучше бы это было так.

Я уехал домой тем же вечером, провел с родителями Рождество, вернулся в колледж. Она продолжала мне сниться.

Сначала ее тело начало покрываться пятнами и синеть, ногти потемнели, а глаза покрылись бельмами. Потом ее раздуло до неузнаваемости, и гнилая, скользкая, кишащая червями плоть сходила с нее отвратительными пластами. Затем ее волосы выпали, глаза и нос окончательно сгнили, и она начала усыхать, превращаясь в подобие древней мумии с просвечивающими тут и там белыми костями.

Я наблюдал ее продолжавшееся разложение каждую ночь многие месяцы. Теперь она все чаще приходила ко мне, чтобы посидеть на краю моей кровати, и я чувствовал ее зловонное дыхание. Я пробовал не спать несколько дней, пробовал снотворное и даже кое-что посильнее. Пытался освоить медитацию и осознанные сновидения. Ходил в церковь и к психотерапевту. Ничего не помогало.

Однажды ночью, в очередной раз проснувшись от ужаса и отвращения, я выбежал из домика на кампусе, в котором тогда жил, и подставил лицо свежему, прохладному весеннему дождю.

— Забирай свое чертово обещание! Возвращаю его тебе! — закричал я в небо. — Пожалуйста, хватит!

Проходившая мимо компания студентов разразилась хохотом.

— Иди проспись, пьянь! — крикнул один из них.

Я рассмеялся тоже, но мой смех был скорее похож на подступающий нервный срыв.

Мои крики и мольбы не помогли.

В следующие месяцы я просыпался по десять раз за ночь, вздрагивал от каждого шороха, вырубался за рулем, на лекциях и прямо на ходу. Пугал людей тем, что кричал во сне. К концу осени все дошло до того, что мне пришлось уйти из колледжа и вернуться домой к родителям, чтобы попытаться справиться со своим “недугом”. Родители были уверены, что это психическое заболевание, и уговаривали меня лечь в клинику. Эбби постепенно превращалась в покрытый фрагментами затвердевшей плоти скелет.

Примерно тогда же мне в голову пришла мысль, что, возможно, дело не только в ее обещании, которое она продолжает так упорно выполнять. Но и в моем, которое я так и не выполнил, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Теперь, кутаясь в старое пальто на крыльце родительского дома и сжимая в дрожащих руках телефон, я продолжаю думать об одном. Если я прямо сейчас наберу номер, чтобы позвонить в пустой дом с заколоченными окнами, из которого давно уже все съехали…

Услышу ли я ее голос?


	24. День 24 — До Луны и обратно

— Это всего на два дня, — сказал я Линде. — Прилетим туда, привезем им эти чертовы передатчики, установим их, и сразу обратно. Ты даже соскучиться не успеешь.

Конечно же, она расстроилась, и никакие мои слова ничего бы не изменили. Планы на остаток отпуска вылетели в трубу, и виноват был я. Но как я мог в здравом уме отказаться от той суммы, которую нам с Троем пообещали за внеплановый рейс?

Лунатики и их чертовы передатчики. Опять.

Устройства связи в лунной колонии сгорали от каждой серьезной вспышки на Солнце, а в последние три года вспышки эти сделались особенно частыми. Естественно, вместо того, чтобы один раз хорошенько раскошелиться и усовершенствовать тамошнее оборудование, начальство предпочитало тратить деньги каждый раз на то, чтобы гонять техников вроде меня туда-сюда, пока бедолаги ученые сидели без связи. Что они там говорили про эффективность?..

Слава богу, дело это было недолгое, не то что марсианский рейс. Об этом я, конечно, Линде напоминать не стал. Она до сих пор сердилась из-за марсианского рейса.

Маленький корабль с логотипом компании доставил нас на место всего за несколько часов — которые прошли бы еще быстрее, если бы с этим занудой Троем было о чем поболтать. Нет, он хороший парень, но временами с ним приходится тяжело.

Вот и в этот раз при посадке на станцию он десять раз проверил все настройки и проконтролировал каждое действие, хотя процесс производился автоматически, а потом еще дважды попытался связаться с местным диспетчером, хотя и так было понятно, что связь не работает. “Просто на всякий случай”, — пояснил он.

Когда шлюзы, наконец, пропустили нас под купол сверкающей хромом и белизной станции “Артемида — 1”, первое, что я заметил — как там было тихо. Никто не вышел нас встречать. Никто, кроме станционного компьютера, не отреагировал на наше присутствие.

— Ого, — присвистнул я, поудобнее перехватывая снятый шлем. — Похоже, здесь что-то случилось.

Трой ничего не ответил, но по мере нашего продвижения по ярко освещенным коридорам станции он все больше и больше хмурился.

Станция была похожа на дом с призраками. Все как будто застыло во времени — экспериментальное оборудование тихо гудело в спящем режиме, автоматическая поливалка в оранжерее продолжала заботиться о хаотично разросшихся растениях, в комнате отдыха экран показывал застывший кадр поставленного на паузу фильма, на тарелках в столовой лежала еда, покрытая пушистой зеленой плесенью. В полной тишине звуки наших шагов отзывались многократным эхо.

В последние годы здесь жили и работали около ста человек — в основном, ученые со своими семьями. Страшно было даже подумать, что могло заставить всех этих людей исчезнуть, и куда они подевались, но с фактами не поспоришь. Станция опустела.

— Пойдем к панели управления, посмотрим записи с камер, — сказал Трой. — Люди ведь должны быть… где-то.

Я хотел было ему возразить, что это бесполезно — странное скребущее чувство в груди говорило мне, что ничего мы не найдем. Но я не стал спорить и кивнул. В конце концов, как бы я это объяснил?

В кабинете было холодно, включенные компьютеры помигивали датчиками, на пыльном столе стояла грязная кофейная кружка. Никаких записей мы, конечно, не обнаружили — только сплошные помехи вместо видео. Скорее всего, и здесь постаралось Солнце. Камеры все еще показывали станцию в реальном времени, но ни в одном из помещений мы не заметили ни звука, ни движения. Последняя запись в журнале дежурного сообщала об обеденном перерыве. Почти месяц назад.

— Что за черт? — пробормотал я. — У них же связь пропала только позавчера.

Теперь я понял, что меня смущало, помимо явных причин. Запустение выглядело не только неожиданным, а еще и слишком давним. За пару дней остатки еды не успели бы так сильно испортиться, растения в оранжерее — так неуправляемо разрастись, а все остальное — покрыться таким плотным слоем пыли.

— Может быть, они все ушли на “Артемиду — 2”? — предположил Трой, и в его голосе мне послышались панические нотки.

— Нет, не могли, — покачал головой я.

— Почему это?

— Во-первых, она еще не достроена. Во-вторых, с чего бы? Здесь не произошло ни аварии, ни утечки кислорода, ничего такого. А в-третьих, на чем, по-твоему, они уехали? — я переключил вид с камеры на мониторе на ангар. — Смотри, все три лунохода и оба шаттла на месте.

Схватившись за голову, он пододвинул ближайший стул и сел.

— Не представляю, что нам-то теперь делать, — добавил я.

Мы немного помолчали.

— Так! — неожиданно встрепенулся Трой. — У нас же есть коммуникатор на корабле. Мы можем сообщить обо всем на Землю.

— Что же я сразу не подумал?..

Дрожащими от волнения руками я надел шлем, включил интерком и связался с корабельным компьютером. Радость моя быстро утихла.

— Земля не отвечает, — сказал я, снимая шлем. — Какие-то помехи…

— Так, — повторил Трой, поднимаясь со стула и начиная прохаживаться туда-сюда по кабинету. — Значит, нам остается только одно.

— Уматывать отсюда ко всем чертям? — предположил я.

— Не совсем. У нас, в конце концов, есть работа. Мы должны сначала сходить к передатчикам и заменить их на те, которые привезли.

— Да ты издеваешься! — возмутился я.

Рефлекторно взглянув в иллюминатор, я увидел жемчужно-серую, испещренную неровностями поверхность Луны. Она выглядела спокойной и безжизненной, но по моей спине почему-то поползли мурашки.

— Нет-нет, ты послушай! — воскликнул Трой. — Вдруг они заработают? Они получше будут, чем тот, что на корабле. К тому же, по инструкции мы не можем улететь, не выполнив…

— Господи, да к черту инструкцию! Наружу я точно не сунусь! Даже не проси!

Мне начало казаться, что весь мир вокруг сошел с ума. И что я сам скоро последую его примеру.

— Как хочешь, — Трой подчеркнуто равнодушно пожал плечами, но я видел в его глазах ярость. — Без меня корабль все равно не взлетит. Можешь оставаться здесь и трястись от страха, если тебе угодно, а я пока пойду и поработаю за двоих.

Я вздохнул и махнул рукой. Делай, мол, как знаешь. Упрямый баран.

Усевшись на стул возле монитора, я наблюдал через камеры, как Трой идет сначала к кораблю за оборудованием, а затем, нагрузившись пластиковыми чемоданчиками, возвращается к шлюзу.

— Рассказывай хоть, как у тебя дела, — сказал я через интерком, и он проворчал что-то сердитое, но утвердительное.

Изображение перед моими глазами расплывалось. Я понял, что чертовски устал.

— Слушай, тут какие-то следы, — подал голос Трой. — На поверхности. Как будто кто-то бежал. Причем, вроде как, без скафандра.

— Так-так, и куда эти следы ведут?

— Не знаю. Обрываются через несколько метров.

Я вздохнул.

— Прекрасно. Ты не передумал?

— Еще чего!

Какое-то время он молчал. Я переключал камеры с одной на другую бездумно, словно в трансе, и тут мне показалось…

Я вернул картинку с оранжереей и почти вплотную приник к монитору, вглядываясь внимательнее. Ничего. Хотя только что мне померещилось, что я видел там какое-то движение.

— Ого, а это что? — заинтересованно спросил Трой.

— Где?

— Тут как будто… электричество.

Сначала я не понял, о чем он говорит. А потом, конечно, увидел. Вышки связи снаружи, машины в ангаре, наш корабль и все металлические предметы на станции искрили, словно по ним проходил заряд тока.

— Осторожнее! — воскликнул я.

— Да ...с... в п...рядке! — отозвался Трой через помехи. — Не знаю, чт… ...кое, но оно безвредное. ...рее, как статика. Так, ну ...т и все, первый готов. Перезагружай!

Я перешел к другому компьютеру и занялся софтом. Две минуты — и индикаторы сообщили, что новый передатчик работает.

— Есть! — сказал я, почему-то внутренне холодея.

— Попроб...й связаться с З...млей! Я с...час вернусь за вторым.

На секунду я успел испугаться, что и в этот раз ничего не получится, но связь установилась, и я выдохнул с облегчением.

На экране появилось знакомое морщинистое лицо Аарона Джонса, одного из наших диспетчеров, но звука почему-то не было.

— Эй, Джонси, слышишь меня? Прием. У нас на “Артемиде — 1” чрезвычайная ситуация!

Диспетчер сидел неподвижно и смотрел на меня, не моргая. Тут я понял, что со звуком все было в порядке. Он просто молчал.

— Джонси?

Он наклонил голову, как большая ящерица. Его лицо не выражало абсолютно ничего. Словно пустой экран.

— Что происходит? — почти прошептал я.

Связь прервалась. Я попытался восстановить соединение, но тщетно.

Странное чувство в груди вернулось и теперь оно породило тревогу. Линда. Мне нужно срочно связаться с Линдой, подумал я.

Увидев нормальное, сонное и улыбающееся лицо своей жены, я ощутил, как камень свалился с души.

— Линда! 

— Да, кто это?.. — начала она и вдруг осеклась. — Господи, это что, какая-то шутка? Розыгрыш?

— Детка, послушай, происходит что-то…

Она рассмеялась, не дав мне договорить.

— Это приложение, да? Замена лиц? Вот я узнаю, кто это сделал!

— Подожди, о чем ты?

— Мой муж вернулся домой три дня назад! — снова рассмеялась она. — В следующий раз продумывайте шутки лучше… кто бы вы ни были. 

Она отключилась.

В глазах потемнело, и я схватился за столешницу, чтобы не упасть. Мысли роились в голове, как обезумевшие пчелы.

“Вернулся домой три дня назад”. О чем она, господи, о чем она говорила? Если это правда…

Тогда что произошло со временем, раз за несколько часов, проведенных мной здесь, на Земле прошло несколько дней?

И кто — или что — вернулось вместо меня?

Я выпрямился на стуле, прислушиваясь к пустой станции. Мне показалось, что кончики моих пальцев наэлектризованы.

— Трой? — позвал я.

Никто не ответил.

Из коридора послышались тяжелые неуверенные шаги. Будто кто-то шел очень медленно, слегка подволакивая одну ногу и стараясь не споткнуться. Будто этот кто-то только учился пользоваться ногами.

Я не знал, имеет ли смысл запирать дверь.


	25. День 25 (27) — Покровители

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я решила на этом завершить райтобер и выбрала для финального рассказа ту тему из оставшихся, которая мне больше понравилась.
> 
> Это продолжение истории из дней 4, 5 и 9.  
> ...

— Позвольте спросить, куда вы собрались на ночь глядя, Дэниел?

Я вздрогнул. Как бы я ни успел привыкнуть к его присутствию в доме, Гилберт каждый раз пугал меня до мурашек, вот так подкрадываясь со спины в те моменты, когда я этого особенно не ожидаю.

Застегнув на себе последнюю пуговицу только что надетого сюртука, я обернулся.

Раньше, в том, что казалось теперь прошлой жизнью, я так же чувствовал призраков и слышал их голоса, но никогда не видел их перед собой столь ясно. Гилберт в смерти выглядел почти таким же, как и при жизни, разве что немного бледнее. Даже домашний темно-синий костюм из тонкой шерсти на нем был точно такой же, и темные волосы были так же небрежно растрепаны. Но это если смотреть прямо. Поворачивая голову или бросая случайный взгляд исподлобья, я каждый раз ловил краем глаза влажный блеск освежеванной плоти.

— На прогулку, — ответил я, направляясь мимо него к двери из комнаты. — Как и всегда.

— Неужели вам так нравится холодный лес, промозглая погода и грязь? Я вот их до смерти ненавижу! — сказал он и сам же рассмеялся своей шутке.

Я остановился и снова повернулся к нему.

— Прогулки придают мне сил, — проговорил я с улыбкой, и это была чистая правда.

Он точно уловил, о чем я, потому что резко посерьезнел.

— Я догадываюсь. Но эти… силы, они меняют вас. Неужели вы не понимаете?

О, я прекрасно все понимал. Я отслеживал каждое изменение, что со мной происходило, записывал, изучал и систематизировал. Мне снились потрясающие, очень живые и красочные сны. Я стал равнодушнее к повседневным событиям, мои глаза поменяли цвет и лучше видели в темноте, а кожа сделалась бледнее и тоньше, словно меня поразила болезнь. Аппетит чрезвычайно усилился, но при этом мне слишком утомительно стало есть мясную пищу, потому что теперь я слышал Голос даже того количества крови, что в ней оставался.

Голос Крови звучал в моей голове постоянно, как и шепот призраков и тех неведомых сущностей, названия которым я не мог подобрать и о существовании которых до сей поры не догадывался. Но чем дальше, тем лучше я понимал, что они хотят мне сказать.

Они говорили и говорили о той непостижимой, незнакомой силе, что пульсировала в моей крови и рвалась наружу, и о том, как выпустить ее на свободу.

От невероятного превращения, происходящего со мной, захватывало дух.

— Поверьте мне, я понимаю, — сказал я. — Но, прошу простить меня, это исключительно мое дело.

Я собирался уже развернуться, чтобы уйти.

— Эмили в последнее время разговаривает со мной, — сказал вдруг Гилберт, задумчиво глядя куда-то в пустое пространство. — Конечно, она не может видеть или слышать меня, но она успела изучить те шорохи и скрипы, что сопровождают мое появление, и говорит со мной вслух. В том числе, про вас. Она беспокоится за вас, Дэниел.

Это был нечестный ход. Никому я не хотел бы рассказать обо всем больше, чем Эмили Стивенс. Даже на полном серьезе собирался несколько раз, но в последний момент передумывал. Я не мог быть уверен, что она меня поймет, даже если поверит. Она может решить, что я чудовище.

Я хотел уже озвучить эту мысль, но тут меня посетила другая.

— Знаете… Мы с вами теперь связаны, Гилберт. Я ведь… — “убил вас”, хотел сказать я, но передумал. — Я ведь пил вашу кровь. Вы могли бы проследовать за мной и сами узнать, куда я хожу и чем занимаюсь.

— Мог бы, — ответил он. — Но не стану. Я все еще надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.

— Или испытываете чувство вины за то, что они тогда использовали именно вас.

— Или так, — не стал возражать он.

Я кивнул.

— Спасибо, что не преследуете меня.

Это было все, что я сказал перед тем, как удалиться.

За весь разговор я соврал Гилберту только один раз. Сегодня я не собирался на прогулку.

Впрочем, до дома доктора Финча я дошел пешком — до него было всего двадцать минут быстрым шагом. Стояла пасмурная погода, и прохладный осенний ветер, кидающий в лицо капли дождя, тут же принес спокойствие в мои мысли. Я в очередной раз заметил, насколько лучше мне становилось не в четырех стенах.

Старый дом, стоявший вдалеке от остальных, ближе к лесу, был погружен во тьму. Я знал, что доктор еще не вернулся от пациента, а также — что отпустил слуг на выходные. Даже фонарь на воротах не горел, но чтобы видеть, мне и не нужен был фонарь.

Я легко перелез через увитую плющом кованую ограду и пробрался к кухонному окну, которое приметил еще несколько дней назад. Достав из глубокого кармана плаща небольшой нож, я просунул лезвие в щель в оконной раме там, где с другой стороны была ручка, и использовал нож как рычаг. Ветхая деревянная рама крошилась от каждого движения, и через некоторое время мне удалось открыть окно. Подтянувшись на руках, я забрался внутрь, затем взял небольшую тряпку, что догадался захватить с собой, и вытер свои следы с подоконника и грязь с подошв ботинок. Потом я, насколько смог, прикрыл окно.

В пустом доме было темно и тихо, только большие напольные часы отстукивали время. Я побывал здесь почти месяц назад, после той памятной ночи, когда по настоянию Эмили обратился к Финчу, пожилому семейному врачу и давнему другу Гилберта, со своими ушибами и царапинами. Потому я знал, где находится его кабинет, и сразу же поднялся на второй этаж. Мне повезло — уходя, он не запер дверь.

В кабинете царил идеальный порядок и не лежало ни пылинки, как будто горничная с тряпкой прошлась по нему буквально только что. Я быстро просмотрел лежавшие на письменном столе бумаги, но не нашел в них ничего интересного для себя. Подвинув один из стульев в самый темный угол, тот, что возле двери, я поудобнее устроился на нем и принялся ждать.

Голоса в моей голове замерли в предвкушении.

Доктор Финч пришел домой примерно через сорок минут. Я слышал, как он отпер входную дверь, прошелестел мокрым плащом, уронил вешалку, чертыхнулся, прогрохотал ботинками по лестнице с первого этажа на второй. Из-под двери мелькнула яркая полоска света — это он зажег в коридоре газовый рожок.

Зайдя в кабинет, он не заметил меня, сидящего в тени, и сразу направился к столу, чтобы положить свой чемоданчик и зажечь свечи. Его высокая тощая фигура отбрасывала длинную тень. Вереница призраков следовала за ним по пятам.

Среди них была маленькая бледная девочка в ночной рубашке, престарелый лысый джентльмен, молодой человек с глазами опиумного наркомана, дама в траурном платье, несколько пожилых леди с печальными лицами. Они заполняли кабинет и выстраивались кольцом вокруг доктора, видимые только для меня.

Я давно говорил Гилберту, что с Финчем что-то не так, ведь вокруг него ощущалось такое плотное присутствие призраков, что у меня начиналась мигрень. Но Гилберт тогда отмахнулся, сказав, что врачи часто имеют дело со смертью.

А после смерти самого Гилберта, придя в первый раз в этот кабинет уже со своим новым тонким предчувствием, я узнал, наконец, в чем дело. Призраки рассказали.

“Добрый доктор” травил своих пациентов стрихнином больше двадцати лет. Просто так, ради удовольствия. Ради острых ощущений. Конечно же, никто ни в чем его не подозревал, ведь все они были “безнадежно больны”.

Этот тихий убийца показался идеальным подопытным для меня. Я должен был кое-что проверить.

Финч зажег большую белую свечу на столе. Сейчас он обернется и увидит меня, подумал я и испытал неожиданно приятное волнение.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Финч, — сказал я, поднимаясь со стула.

Он вскрикнул и отпрянул, упершись в стол.

— Матерь божья! Мистер Райли? — он подслеповато сощурился, поправляя очки на длинном носу. — Вы меня напугали! Что… что вы здесь делаете? И как вы сюда попали?

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, которая теперь оказалась прямо за моей спиной. Понял, что я закрыл ему пути отхода, но пока не знал, чего от меня ждать.

Я снял перчатки, убрал их в карман и сделал шаг к нему. Призраки расступились.

— Я вижу на вас кровь, — медленно проговорил я.

Он недоуменно посмотрел на свой сюртук.

Я глубоко вдохнул и протянул к нему руки, повернув их ладонями вверх, словно собирался умолять его о чем-то. Почувствовал, как его сердце быстро гонит кровь по венам, живую и теплую. Сосредоточился на неведомых голосах, на тенях вокруг, на тьме во мне, на пустоте, что оставила после себя смерть моего дорогого друга, на пульсирующей силе в моей собственной крови.

И выдохнул.

Все мое тело задрожало, и невидимая, но мощная магия заструилась сквозь меня.

Глаза доктора широко распахнулись, он всхлипнул, закашлялся и поднес руку к лицу. Изо рта у него хлынула кровь.

Он издал мучительный хрип, кинулся было к своему чемоданчику с лекарствами, но наткнулся на стол, ослепший, ведь теперь кровь текла и из его глаз, носа и ушей. Он пытался закричать, но крик был больше похож на булькающий скрежет.

Наконец, он свалился на пол тяжелым мешком и забился в припадке, словно из его тела на свет выбирались демоны.

Я смотрел на него завороженно, не в силах отвести взгляд. Когда он, в конце концов, затих, и не осталось никаких сомнений, что он мертв, я опустил руки. И только в тот момент я понял, что дышу, как загнанная лошадь.

Сильнейшая усталость навалилась на меня, голова закружилась, и я чуть не свалился на пол рядом с доктором, прямо в лужу его крови. Усилием воли заставив себя удержаться от обморока, я осторожно сел на стул.

Голоса неведомых существ в моей голове ликовали. Призраки стояли и смотрели на остывающий труп Финча, и на их бледных лицах читалось умиротворение.

Продышавшись и немного придя в себя, я, все еще до крайности утомленный, медленно поднялся и достал из кармана чистый носовой платок, нож и кусок ткани, оторванный от старого плаща. Сделав пару неверных шагов к доктору, я обмакнул платок в его кровь, что уже растеклась темной лужей по паркету. Половина платка неровно окрасилась красным, и я завернул его в непромокаемую ткань и убрал в карман. Затем отрезал ножом с головы мертвеца несколько прядей седых волос.

— Позаботьтесь о нем, — сказал я призракам на прощание.

Забрав со столика на первом этаже ключи от дома, я вышел через парадный вход. Стояла глубокая ночь, и на несколько миль вокруг не было ни единого человека, потому я не боялся, что кто-то меня увидит.

Я направился к лесу.

Мокрые листья шуршали под ногами, и это был звук, дорогой моему сердцу. Забредя в уже знакомую мне чащу, я нашел старый дуб и, опустошенный, упал перед ним на колени. Достав из кармана окровавленный платок, я положил в его середину волосы мертвеца, затем свернул ткань и обвязал грубой ниткой. Пошарив на земле рядом с собой, я нашел четыре подходящие тонкие веточки и осторожно прикрепил их ниткой к получившемуся свертку. Теперь в руках у меня лежала простая, будто сделанная ребенком тряпичная кукла — голова, набитая волосами, кроваво-красная юбка, кривые ручки-веточки и рога, похожие на оленьи.

Поднявшись на ноги, я с почтением подошел к старому дереву, погладил ладонью его шершавую кору и оставил куклу на его ветвях.

Когда я выходил из леса, голоса неистовствовали. Я чувствовал, как разум и тело снова наполняются силой, усталость уходит, а новое знание оставляет на внутренней стороне моих век огненные письмена.

Я знал, что это только начало.


End file.
